Open Sky
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: *reprise version of 'Love is Vague'* Sesshomaru and Kagome are stuck underground in a strange world and not everything is as it seems. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Gah it's been so long. I've have reprised, fixed, added, extended. I have made my story better : D well...in my own eyes anyway. Too my dedicated readers who got very sad when I deleted the original: I'm sorry :( Please come back! To my new ones: please stay! **

* * *

Kagome trotted across the yard of her temple home, shouldering her heavy yellow backpack stuffed full with everything she could or would need on her next trip. The bottom was squared out by several text books the schoolgirl knew she would need to read through thoroughly before returning for several tests she'd tried to put off until the last minute. Shippo needed a new set of crayons and paper for his entertainment and InuYasha always wanted more food that the feudal ear couldn't provide- particularly ramen.

The morning sun blinded her, forcing the girl to shield her face against the light. The thousand year old tree that stood on the edge of her family's shrine held some very talkative meadowlarks that flew to and fro, squawking at the black crows that shifted on the telephone wires. She paused to stare at it. Though the tree had healed since the Feudal Era, sometimes she thought she could see the exact spot where InuYasha had been pinned.

She entered the little temple that held the hidden well. The shade allowed her to drop her hands from her forehead and she let her cocoa eyes adjust to the dim light. She tiptoed down the stairs to the well edge before swinging a long leg over the rim. Her foot searched for the ladder rung. She found it with a victorious "ah!" and slowly made her way down before dropping down to the well floor. A violet light enveloped her and she felt weightless for a minute, dropping through the nothingness that allowed her to travel between present day Tokyo and feudal era Edo.

Her feet touched down on the other side. She sighed contently and smoothed her green pleated skirt before climbing up the rope ladder, double checking the shards that were in a jar she wore around her neck was secure. She hopped over and smoothed her skirt a second time, tightening her red tie on her sailor's school uniform. Several times she wondered why she didn't bring pants and a different shirt, but she found herself comfortable in this outfit. Plus, she was very recognizable in such unusual clothing. Such a bright green and short skirt wasn't typical in the era. Sometimes, though, that got her in trouble. More than once she drew a little too much attention. She'd tried donning priestess uniforms, but then she looked like Kykio and that hurt her and InuYasha too much.

Kagome found the dog boy sitting up against the well wall. His hands tucked into the sleeves of his fire rat robe, cross legged, with his sword, Tetsusaiga, across his lap. The hanyou looked up at her arrival, white dog ears twitching.

"Took ya long enough," he said with a scoff. His golden eyes narrowed.

"I said I'd be gone two days, InuYasha," the girl responded without even glancing at him, "and I've been gone two days."

The half dog demon gave a grunt and held out an expectant hand revealing rough palms and long sharpened nails. Kagome reached back into the top of her canary sack and grabbed the box of noodles that she had placed on top especially for this reason. She tossed it to the white haired boy.

"Patience is a virtue, InuYasha," she said. "One that you obviously lack."

The dog demon was too entranced with the food to pay attention to what she said (not like he'd understand anyway, she thought). He shoveled the noodles into his mouth, following her back to Kaede's, where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waited. InuYasha tossed the empty noodle carton over his shoulder and said something about Kagome's 'sluggishness.' She wanted to reply with something along the lines of "no wonder my world is ruined when _you're_ already throwing trash around."

Kagome set her jaw instead. She didn't need InuYasha ridding her ass. She hadn't had a good morning and she didn't need the hanyou to point out her dire need of an attitude adjustment. She'd had a difficult time falling asleep and when she did, she'd been woken up by a thunderstorm that kept her awake for nearly an hour. By then it was already sunrise and it was impossible to sleep with Souta and grandpa arguing downstairs about the boy accidentally breaking some priceless ancient object or another. She'd grabbed her breakfast quickly, ignoring her brother and grandpa, though listening to them had ruined her appetite. Kagome had grabbed her backpack, barely gave a good-bye to her mother and left. Needless to say, the girl was not in a good mood.

She walked into Kaede's hut and sat next to Sango, still ignoring InuYasha's harassment. Kagome sighed. Was it possible to feel trapped under such an open sky? There were no skyscrapers or cars. No people or noise. But she felt bored. How could a sixteen year old girl feel jaded when everyday she was chasing after one oni or another? Traveling all over Feudal Japan wasn't exactly an ordinary teenage life but yet…she needed something new. What at first had been comforting, the pattern they'd fallen into had turned into a rut. She rest her head in a hand as she watched her InuYasha and Shippo argue as Sango attempted to stop them and Miroku's hand stealthily inched towards Sango's butt. Sometimes, she felt guilty about feeling so unhappy with the cards she'd been dealt but feeling this way was part of growing up, right? That's what she kept telling herself. _Things will get better._

"Is something wrong, Kagome-chan?" Sango finally asked turning to her friend.

"No, Sango-chan," she responded. _No point in trying to explain to them. InuYasha will just yell and Sango and Miroku won't understand. _

The slap echoed around the hut as Sango's open palm made contact with the monk's face. The yelling ensued of 'lecherous monk!' and 'you deserve it.' Kagome sighed. _Will things ever change?_

The next day, the company found themselves heading west. The little Kitsune and InuYasha argued, chasing each other around and arguing over Shippo's rude actions towards the 'older' and ' more mature' hanyou.

"Leave him alone, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled feeling a headache coming on. She told herself that she'd dig out painkillers next time they stopped.

"What's your problem, Kagome?" InuYasha spat.

Kagome opened her mouth to tell InuYasha that he was annoying the hell out of her. But at that time, she felt the unmistakable tingle through her body of a sacred jewel shard on a direct route towards them. She pointed behind him at the colossal hebi demon.

"The shard's in his forehead!" Kagome told Sango and Miroku as they flew up on Kirara. The snake spat angrily at the half demon that swung its sword at the coils of its monstrous body. Kagome fired an arrow yelling her trademark phrase "hit the mark!"

The arrow struck the soft scales of its forward, loosening the shard from its spot and sending flying into the air. The snake, without the source of its power, shrunk into its original form: a small little garter snake.

The shard twirled in the air before dropping into the long legged clutches of Naraku's Saimyosho. They watched the wasp from hell fly over the hills before InuYasha turned to the teenager.

"Way to go, Kagome!" he yelled. The boy took his anger out on the nearest object, giving it a swift kick. Kagome watched as the yellow bag she had dropped at her feet sailed through the air, landing somewhere over the next knoll.

InuYasha watched in silence for a moment before muttering a not so sorry apology. "I'll go get it," he muttered tensing his legs to run.

"No," she said blocking him with a hand. She sighed. "I'll go."

Kagome made her way up the hill, scanning for her bag. Stupid InuYasha with his lack of self control. Stupid Naraku. Stupid Saimyosho. Stupid jewel shards. She parted a bush, looking for her shoulder bag but didn't find it. She wadded through the knee length grass checking around her. She found herself at the edge of dry river bed and skidded down the side, her shoes sending up dust and dirt, staining her white knee length socks.

She looked up and down the parched waterway but saw nothing other than barren ground. Her eyes fell upon a tree on the far bank edge. Half its roots hung down the reservoir while the other remained attached to the upper edge. The space between the two showed a gaping hole leading under the tree.

'My bag probably flew in there," she thought. "I've looked everywhere else."

She tucked her head under the roots and started in.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru sat atop the limbs of a tall oak tree watching below him as Rin and Jaken, the kappa demon, ate. Ah Uhn nibbled on the grass next to the base of the tree where he was tethered and Sesshomaru sat. The slight breeze ruffled the leaves just enough that he'd had to sit where the branches naturally parted so it wasn't constantly hitting his face. Getting foliage and branches to the face repeatedly wasn't exactly Sesshomaru's favorite thing.

Jaken yelled at the girl to eat slower else she might choke and the child laughed at Jaken pointing out how over protective and silly the small imp was.

Sesshomaru leaned his head back, closing golden eyes. The sun filtered through his painted eye lids, making the inside appear red. Sleeping would be impossible in such bright light but he tried anyway. After a minute, he found the light the least of his problem, for the girl and demon below him refused to cease their argument.

"Silence," the yokai said. Somehow his low voice filtered down to their ears and the two hushed immediately.

Sesshomaru sat motionless, attempting to slumber in the sun. He crossed his one arm over his waist and rested it on a sword hilt. His sensitive dog ears picked up the sound of a fight and yelling. He inhaled sharply. His perfect face furrowed as he picked up the smell of his half brother, InuYasha. What a way to ruin a nap: the smell of a half breed. Not just a nap, really, InuYasha could ruin Sesshomaru's whole day and today, he really didn't feel like having his mood destroyed.

Sesshomaru continued to doze in the warm late morning sunlight before hearing the noise of someone muttering. He opened a single golden eye and stared into the valley below. His gaze found the wench that traveled with his hanyou brother searching through the brush.

Part of him wondered what she was looking for and the other wished to silence her muttering of 'stupid InuYasha', even though he agreed with the girl. After watching her for a second, his curiosity won out and he gracefully leapt from the bows. He landed elegantly on the ground.

"Jaken. Rin," he said. His two companions looked up. "I will return." Both said good-bye and returned to their breakfast. Sesshomaru left so often, that the demon and child hardly blinked but Rin fondly asked him to return soon.

With that he strode through the grass after the strange girl. Sesshomaru found himself at the edge of a dry river bed. The girl stood on the far side, looking in a hole created by a tree that led underground somewhere.

Soundlessly, the Inu Lord made his way down the bank and across the dry river bed. The girl had slipped under the roots and inside the opening. His elfin ears could pick up the sound of her foot falls echoing around dirt walls.

He ducked his head and followed her in. The woman stood slightly hunched over, her hand searching, still looking.

"Where is it?" she said under her breath. "Damn it, InuYasha."

"Woman, what is it you seek?" he asked.

She turned and screamed.

Kagome waved her hand in front of her, hoping her hand would brush her bag. _It's so dark in here! I can't see a thing!_

"Where is it?" She murmured. "Damn it, InuYasha." Why, oh why, did InuYasha have to have a temper?

"Woman, what is it you seek?" a voice said behind her.

Kagome turned and screamed, not realizing someone was behind her this whole time. She stood up right, the top of her head hitting the roof of the cave wall. The reverberation of her head hitting the dirt caused a landslide of the tree and dirt that were already ready to fall apart. Kagome screamed again and the figure grabbed her around the waist, pulling her out of the way of the cave in.

Kagome squealed loudly as the dirt created a dust cloud that made her go from screaming to coughing.

She coughed madly as the dust cleared. "It is over," her savior said.

She recognized the voice and coughed more from her surprise. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Indeed," he said. She could make out the outline of his fair hair and cold golden eyes.

She took a step away from him and stumbled over something soft. She let out another screech as she tumbled over.

"What is it?" She yelled. "Something's in here!"

Sesshomaru grabbed at the thing, hoping if by killing whatever it was, the woman would calm herself. Sesshomaru found his hand clenched around a bag. He lifted it up, his perceptive eyes seeing a simple yellow bag.

"Woman, it is only a bag," he said dropping it at her feet. Kagome's eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"My bag!" she yelled. "I was right! It did land in here."

She fished a flashlight out and turned it on, scanning the cave wall around them. The spot light settled on the entrance, or what used to be the entrance. Between the titanic maple tree and clods of dirt, the opening was totally blocked off.

"Guess we're not getting out that way," she whispered.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, a grunt that clearly said 'we _are _getting out that way.' Sesshomaru stepped up and punched the dirt wall. Instead of the soil caving away, more fell from the ceiling.

"We will have to find another way," the Lord said turning and walking past Kagome. She jogged to keep up the Dog Demon's long strides. She wasn't six foot with long legs.

She scoped the flashlight around the walls looking at the earthen walls.

"Woman," Sesshomaru said in front of her. "Stop what you are doing and focus the light in front of us."

"Oh, sorry," she said, running to fall in place next to him. She focused the beam down the way. "This cave goes on forever!" she muttered. Sesshomaru remained silent, walking next to her.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Hn?" he grunted.

"Where _are_ we?" she asked.

"Underground," he replied simply.

Kagome stopped in surprise. "Was that a joke?"

Sesshomaru also stopped and turned to stare at the girl rooted to the spot. "This Sesshomaru does not joke. Now come." He began walking forward again.

She quickened her speed to keep up. _Couldn't he slow down?_ "Are we gonna get out of here, Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru does not plan on remaining underground, woman," he clipped. "Do you always ask such foolish questions?"

"Are you always so rude?" She shot back. She instantly regretted it. It's _Sesshomaru_, of course he's rude! And, at the insult, incredibly angry. His single hand grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her against the wall, sending a shower of soil and rocks onto her white blouse.

"I'd be careful, wench. Remember your place," he growled. "This Sesshomaru is the only chance you have of getting out of here."

He let go of her and strode forward again without a backwards glance. She rubbed the place where his hand had gripped and ran to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

The pair had walked through the tunnel for what seemed like hours. Kagome's feet were beginning to drag but she was afraid that if she asked the Yokai Lord to slow down or stop, she'd end up on the other end of one of his fancy swords.

The channel, much to their dismay-though only Kagome had shown disappoint when the fact was noticed- had begun a steady slope down. They were getting further from the surface. Kagome wondered if InuYasha was worried yet. Perhaps, knowing the hanyou, he was just angry that she was being slow.

The heavy black flashlight in her hand began to flicker, shadows being cast off the earth walls. Sesshomaru turned, giving her a questioning look, wondering why their light source was failing. At first he had wondered what the light was- it clearly was not a candle- but then he remembered all the girl's other oddities and didn't ask. Sesshomaru preferred not to look naive.

Kagome hit the flashlight against her palm as it continued to sputter. "Battery's going out," she muttered to herself.

"Repeat yourself, woman," Sesshomaru said. His deep voice bounce off the stone walls.

She looked up at him, a little surprised. "I said that the battery is dying."

"What is a 'battery'?" He asked cocking his head to one side. Kagome had to cover her mouth the suppress a giggle. Sesshomaru wasn't nearly as intimidating when he was confused. Almost a little cute!

"It's…never mind," she said going back to hitting it against her hand. "You wouldn't understand."

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru what he will or will not understand," he growled.

"This flashlight runs on batteries. Their little cylinders that give the flashlight power," she said. She unscrewed the bottom and dropped one of the giant C batteries out. "See?

Sesshomaru took and looked it over. "Hn," he said handing it back. She slid it back in and flicked the button that turned the light on, but it only clicked.

"Great," she said. "Guess we're in the dark now." To Kagome's great surprise, she could still see. From down the tunnel, came a faint glow. She glanced at Sesshomaru, who was gazing intently at the glow. He glanced at her, "Come."

They followed the light for some time and it gradually became brighter. The channel became wider and taller, so Sesshomaru didn't have to hunch his head. Kagome noticed that there was moss growing against the cave wall. But it wasn't like any moss she'd seen before. It was white and patchy. She'd stopped for a second to poke some and found it squishy.

Kagome and Sesshomaru found themselves at the tunnel exit. But instead of open sky, they were in a giant cave that seemed never ending. The light sparkling through made her think of the color of twilight. Kagome was surprised to see plants and trees. The plants weren't green but instead teals and blues and purples and sparkling. They shined and glimmered in some unknown way. They were huge too. The pair walked by a mushroom that came up to Kagome's waist and there were leaves as big as she was. She could hear animals scampering around. When something resembling a squirrel ran by, she saw that it sparkled in the same way, though the shine drifted off of it as it ran. She stopped at a bush that had leaves the size of her head. She touched one and discovered it was incredibly soft. She looked at her fingers and saw the same sparkling on them. She rubbed her fingers together.

"It's like a powder," she told the demon lord. She brushed the leaf off and the residue rained to the cave floor that was covered in what seemed to be grass. Without the shimmer, the leaf was a plaster color white. "They're not green?" she questioned. Sesshomaru brushed some of the leaves on the tree above. Those, too, where colorless.

Kagome thought for a second. "I get it," she said straightening up. "It's because there's no sunlight."

"What are you talking about, woman?" Sesshomaru said brushing his fingers off of his armor, leaving a streak of color.

"Plants use sunlight to perform a process called photosynthesis. It creates chloroform which makes the plants turn green. Photosynthesis also creates sugar, which the plant uses as food," she explained. _For not being in school, I still remember a lot! Thank goodness!_

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. "That is foolish," he finally said.

"W-what?" she asked surprised. "What's foolish?"

"You are insinuating that these plants are alive," the white hair lord said. He tucked his arms in his sleeves and turned away from her.

"But…technically they are," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her with a gaze that made her feel like he was breaking her down. "No. They are only plants. They do not feel pain. They do not think. They do not eat."

"They may not feel pain or think, but they do need food like everyone else. They still require nutrients and sun," she tried to reason.

Sesshomaru bent and picked up a rock that had the same shimmery powder that came off in his hand. "Is this rock alive?"

"No," Kagome said blushing.

"Does it eat?"

"No."

"Does it breathe?"

"No."

"If I were to throw it, would it feel pain?" His questions came over after the other.

"No," Kagome said. Her face had turned more and more crimson with every question he asked. He made her feel so stupid. She was right and she knew it but his confidence made her doubt herself. He was so intimidating and his cold golden eyes bore through her.

He pulled a leaf from a tree that was the size of his hands put together. The movement caused the powder to fall off and cover his pointed shoes. "These are both from the earth, yes?"

"Yes," she said. She refused to meet his eyes.

"If both are from the earth but the rock is not alive, why would this leaf be?" He asked. She shook her head at a loss for words. How could someone so powerful and confident be so narrow minded? He lived in a world where demons roamed. He himself could produce a deadly whip of light from his fingertips, but he was unwilling to admit that a plant might be as complex as him.

Sesshomaru dropped both and continued walking through the forest. Kagome continued to wonder how plants could survive down here without sunlight and where the powder had come from or how they got so bid. Generally, with no light, things grew smaller. She couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the world around her. She'd never seen anything as beautiful as this woodland. Something caught her eye and glancing around- she was amazed she hadn't seen them before. Everywhere there were crystals of blues, purples, greens, and teal. They shimmered like everything else, blending in with the forest. She knelt down and touched one. The crystal flaked apart, the flakes turning to dust in her fingers.

"Sesshomaru," she called him over. The demon came back and knelt down next to her. "I think this where all the powder comes from. It just flakes apart. It's like really pretty talc."

Sesshomaru nodded at her perception. He reached out and grabbed one. He squeezed and the gem fell apart in his fingers.

"They're so fragile but so pretty," Kagome sighed. She stood and looked up. Barely visible against the rock ceiling were more of the crystals. "I get it," she said. "The crystals are so fragile, if anything-birds, bugs- touches them, the break and shower everything."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said. He kept walking through the stunning trees. Kagome fell into step behind him, trotting to keep up. She felt like the dog instead of Sesshomaru. She wondered how such a place existed underground. How did even Sesshomaru not know about it? Kagome told herself she shouldn't be surprised with everything she'd seen. She continued looking around, touching flowers that looked like roses that were up to her knees. A bird flew by her and she was stunned to see the bird was very pale and had three eyes. The sparkling powder floated off its wings as it flew. _ The powder doesn't stay on its wings because it the bird moves too fast._ She thought. _It's so pale because it's not around enough light. Like goldfish when you leave them in the dark too long. I wonder if everything down here is so pale? It must have the extra eyes to make up for no light. I'm struggling to see down here, I wish I had a third eye. _

Kagome looked up to realize Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. She turned in a full circle, looking for the yokia lord. "Sesshomaru?" She asked. "Where are you?" No one answered. She started to get a little frantic. She was alone in a strange underground forest. "Sesshomaru?" she yelled. "Sesshomaru, where are you?"

The girl heard something behind her. She spun around, smiling, happy that she wasn't really lost. "Sessho-" Kagome's eyes grew big, realizing that the noise wasn't caused by the demon. Instead, crouched down in front of her was a wolf. Or something that was similar to one. Its pale fur sparkled with traces of the powder as it stalked her. Two yellow eyes followed her every movement, a third sat above the two, this one was purple and looked every which way, and the spinning of it caused her stomach to roll. A long, pale tongue hung out of its mouth that could easily swallow her head whole. It's canines, each as long as her index finger dripped with saliva. It growled at her, it seemed to be laughing at her fear.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered hesitantly stepping back. "Where are you? Help!" She screamed the final word. The wolf leapt at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome stumbled backwards as the monstrous creature came at her. It roared, jumping on the spot where she'd been only a second ago. It's paws, each the size of her palms put together, sent up a cloud of color when it landed. She screamed loudly, hoping that Sesshomaru heard her, not thinking about what else could be out there.

She continued to back away from the huge wolf, knowing if she turned her back, it would be on her in an instant. She tripped over a mushroom, brushing off crystal powder, and landing on her butt. The wolf leapt at her, aiming for her throat. She brought her feet up and kicked it in the chest. It wheezed at the impact but refused to leave. It snarled, not used to pray that put up such a fight. It paced back and forth in front of her, looking for her weak spot.

Kagome scrambled to get up, panting in fear. She backed herself against a tree, glancing up at the lowest branch. Was it too high? I she jumped high enough maybe? Kagome went for it, leaping up and grabbing at the lowest branch. Her fingers wrapped around it and she hauled herself up. She felt the animal sink its teeth into her ankle. She screamed, dropping back down, and attempted to kick with her free foot. She screeched as the creature gnawed on her, she heard sickening noises of cracking bones.

A flash of white and green. A whip was brought down across its shoulder down to the bone, spurting blood. The wolf let out a pained yelp and whine, realizing it might have bitten more than it could chew with this one. The whip hit again, this time severing the head from the body. The wolf dropped, twitched once, twice, and laid still, blood dripping. Kagome looked up at the yokia lord who had saved her. He gave her a sickened look, disgusted that he should be stuck with a creature so helpless that in minutes without him, she was on the verge of being eaten.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hn." He knelt down looking at her ankle, turning it side to side. She gasped in pain, tensing her leg. She dared a look at it. Already, the bite marks were inflamed with a nasty purple color. She wanted to puke. _God, what if I lose my foot?_

"Can you walk, human?" Sesshomaru asked, startling her.

"I-I don't think so," she responded remembering the sound of bone against teeth.

"Try," the lord cooly persuaded.

She pushed herself up and hesitantly put weight on her hurt appendage, only for it to give out under her.

"It's broken," she said, almost shamefully. She could practically read Sesshomaru's mind, it was coming off in tsunami sized waves. She was useless, a child, a burden. He walked out of site for less than five minutes and she was attacked to the point of nearly losing her foot.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm before she could fall again. He sighed with distaste. He didn't want her slowing him down and unless they found help soon, her foot would be lost. He could leave her, but he didn't want to have to listen to his hanyo half-brother complain- he could be quiet annoying. He scooped her up in one arm, pressing her against his chest since he couldn't carry her normally with only one arm.

Kagome let out an 'eep' as the lord swept her up. _This is new…_ she thought. _He actually thinks of other people?_ She figured she was being a little cynical but it was Sesshomaru! This was like some weird twisted fairy tale. Here she was in a world that reminded her of Alice in Wonderland, being carried around by a man whose name meant 'killing perfection' after he saved her life from a monstrous wolf that had just taken a chunk out of her ankle. _Well, I did ask for excitement…_

Down here, it was hard to tell what time it was. There was no light except the sparkle of crystals and plants. Kagome had stopped wearing a watch because no one really cared about time in the feudal era. It was morning when dawn broke, noon when the sun was straight up, and night when the sun set. Now, she wished she wore one since it was impossible to know whether she should be sleeping or eating lunch.

As if on cue, Sesshomaru sat her down. "We shall stay here tonight."

"How do you know what time it is?" she asked. Sesshomaru didn't respond she figured that was his way of saying he didn't know but wasn't willing to admit he was unsure of something or because he was a demon lord, he just knew.

Kagome began digging through her bag for something to eat. Sesshomaru was piling loose branches and twigs to start a fire. Kagome pulled out a few granola bars and a box of matches.

"Here," she said handing the match box to the Lord. He looked at them and then at her.

"What is this, human?"

"Oh!" She took the box from him and pulled out a single match and struck it against the box. She dropped it in the pile of wood he had collected. The fire caught quickly. The powder from the branches created a sapphire blue flame and smelled of vanilla. "Wow," Kagome breathed. "It's beautiful."

Sesshomaru was also staring at the flame but then he looked at Kagome. "How did you do that, woman?"

"The fire?" she questioned.

"Yes. How did a human create a fire so quickly without flint?" he asked. She wondered how hard it was for Sesshomaru to ask a question.

"They're called matches," she said. She struck another to show him. He took the match carefully from her and looked at it. He studied it, not quite sure what to make of it. This girl had such strange things, from clothes to food. He remembered her weird light and the things called 'batteries.' Where did she come from that had such unusual qualities? She wasn't like any other woman he'd ever met. She wasn't submissive or silent; she was upfront and noisy and confident. In a way, Sesshomaru found it refreshing to meet a woman that wasn't timid but at the same time having a woman that was talking back to him every second was very provoking.

"Hn," he said figuring that was the only thing he could really say without giving her the satisfaction of her knowing she knew something he didn't.

He refused to eat the food she offered. Kagome figured he didn't want to accept anything from her after the matches. Sesshomaru was too proud to get help from a human woman. Kagome shoved the wrapper of her granola bar back in her back. She was too exhausted to even get her sleeping bag out and curled up on the ground. Sesshomaru only watched her, not moving or appearing to be tired. Kagome rested her head on her arm and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep. Only after, did Sesshomaru allow himself to relax and close his eyes. He, too, quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews? Pretty Please?**

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning to birds chirping. It took the girl a moment to figure out where she was and she wondered if she hadn't slept the whole day through because of how dark it was. But then she remembered the day before. She brushed a fine coating of sparkling dust from her cheeks. She yawned and stretched, trying to get the cramps of sleeping on the ground out of her shoulders.

"You are awake," Sesshomaru said. He stood above her, stiff and proud. If he told her he had stood there just like that all night, she wouldn't have been surprised.

"Yes," Kagome said, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Is your foot well?" the demon lord ask monotone. It would sound so much more compassionate if he could speak with emphasis. But Kagome didn't expect him to gush over her. If he did, she'd wonder what was wrong with his head…or her head.

"Much, thank you," she said. "Actually, I don't feel it at all." Kagome wiggled her toes and paused. She wiggled them again only to realize they weren't moving. "Sesshomaru," she choked. "I _can't_ feel my leg."

The yokia lord bent down and ran a sharp nail down the bottom of her foot. He looked up at her waiting for a response. She shook her head. Nothing. He ran the nail up to her knee before she could feel the tingle. His hand bent her at the knee but below that, she could feel nothing.

Sesshomaru pulled the calf high sock down over her ankle, taking off her shoe with it. The bite had turned an infected black color and spread down the back of her heel and up her leg. Sesshomaru suspected the venom was part of the cause; the other was probably blood poison.

"Eat something, girl," he said. "Leave the sock off, let the wound breathe."

"I'm not really hungry," she said weakly. The look of her ankle had caused a loss in appetite. Sesshomaru glared at her, a clear 'do as I say.' She pulled out the box of granola bars and dumped out the last one. Sesshomaru waited patiently for her to eat it by circling the little grove they were in.

Sesshomaru picked the girl up again and set off when she was done eating. She hugged her yellow bag to her chest. Nothing appeared different anywhere they looked. The sparkling forest that had been refreshing the day before was spooky and confusing. There was no sense of direction. Sesshomaru didn't seem to be worried but the girl wondered how the demon knew where he was going. Or, maybe he didn't, and he just planned on wandering until they found people or her foot fell off. She hoped the first.

By noon, or what Sesshomaru considered to be noon, because even with heightened senses he couldn't tell the time, the girl had become feverish and delusional. Though he didn't care for the girl, he was concerned about her condition. The toxin from the wolf's saliva was fast moving and if she didn't get medical attention soon, losing her foot would be the least of her worries.

Sesshomaru had yet to see any signs of intelligent life. He was use to isolated living but he had questions he demanded to be answered. Including how this place came to be or how he, Lord of the Western lands, had never heard of it.

He'd seen several animals, but none like he'd ever heard of. (This fact also annoyed him: how could there so much he didn't know?) The animals all had at least three eyes, he figured because of the limited light. They all had pale fur or skin, depending on the creature, again because of restricted daylight. Everything was bigger too, from the plants to the birds. Something resembling a deer had darted by that was up to his shoulder.

The girl stirred in her sleep, snuggling closer to him. Sesshomaru felt a warmth creep up his neck but he chose to ignore it and told himself it was her fever. She had sweat through her clothes by now and hadn't been awake for awhile. He could hear her heart pounding and the glitch in her breath.

Sesshomaru sat her down against a tree trunk, hoping to find himself something editable to eat. He'd refused to take the woman's strange food which she called 'granola,' but his pride had left him hungry. There were trees that had daidai on them. They weren't his favorite because they were very bitter, but he wasn't picky. There seemed to be fruit that were like fuji apples and he figured that was a better choice than the daidai. Sesshomaru shoved a few fuji apples and three satsumas he'd found on a neighboring tree in the girl's yellow bag for later.

The Lord's sensitive elfin ears picked up the sound of several bodies moving in the direction. The slow movement told him they were trying to be furtive. The daiyokai stood up slowly and drew tokijin. He placed himself between the noise and the injured girl.

Out of the trees, came three demon men, much like himself. Sesshomaru was taller than all three and also leaner. They carried drawn swords, wearing plain clothes and armor. All had yellow eyes, not golden like Sesshomaru's, but _yellow_. Their hair was grey and fine. Their skin was pale and almost a rice paper color. Sesshomaru would say they were sick if he couldn't see the clear sanity in their eyes. The third man held the reins to three horses, each with three eyes and a fifth leg. They were long eared, like donkeys. Sesshomaru noticed the three demon men had very little sparkling powder covering their clothes or hair.

There was a pregnant silence between the three men and Sesshomaru. Finally, one of the men spoke. "We come on the orders of the Lady Zakuro. State your name."

"I am Lord Sesshomaru," the daiyokia said. He twitched his sword for them to notice he had it.

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru?" The man laughed. The other two chuckled along.

"Of the Western Lands," Sesshomaru said.

"That's one I've never heard before," he said glancing at his comrades. "Are you here under the invitation of Lady Zakuro?"

"I do not know the Lady of which you speak," Sesshomaru said. More questions.

"Then you must come with us."

"The woman needs medical attention first," he said pointing his sword tip at the unconscious girl. "She has been bitten."

The demon, though Sesshomaru still couldn't tell what kind, stepped up and knelt next to the girl. He inspected her wounded ankle, turning it back and forth. "Get me the antidote for the Ezo Okami."

Sesshomaru, at that, couldn't help but frown (more than usual). He'd seen that wolf and there was no way it was a Hokkaido. It had been far too big. And since when did Hokkaido wolves have poisoned teeth?

"My name is Haruto, by the way," he said. "General Haruto."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. Haruto took the glass bottle the soldier offered and a rag. He poured the oil like antidote of the cloth and began dabbing at the bit marks. Kagome stirred a little in her sleep. The swelling went down and the black color faded to a bruised purple. Kagome slowly started to come around. Sesshomaru knelt down next to the general and brushed Kagome's messy hair out of her face, to show that the flushing had disappeared.

The school girl's eyes blinked open just as Sesshomaru drew his hand away. "Sesshomaru?" she moaned. She caught site of the general. "Oh. Hello."

"How do you feel?" Haruto asked.

"Much better thank you," she said. "I can wiggle my toes now!" she rolled her foot around for proof.

"Can you walk?" he asked offering her a hand. He pulled her up and she cautiously put weight on it. She collapsed with a shriek. Haruto put an arm out to grab her but Sesshomaru caught her first, pulling her against his chest. He glared at Haruto.

"Well, ah," Haruto rubbed the scalp awkwardly. Sesshomaru's gaze was enough to make anyone falter. "We must insist we escort you back to her majesty's palace. She will want to meet you." Haruto smiled at Kagome. She didn't quite understand the harsh look Sesshomaru gave him. "You may ride with me, Lady."

"I will carry her," Sesshomaru said cooly, though he didn't know why he offered. Truthfully, he'd become a little attached to the girl and felt it his responsibility to watch the young human- somewhat like an attachment to Rin- and he wasn't quite sure what he thought of the General.

She shouldered her bag and Sesshomaru picked her up, holding her against him with his one hand. The three men swung over their horses, wielding them back through the twilight trees. Sesshomaru walked between two of them, Kagome nestled in his arm.

Sesshomaru took the time to think on what he had learned from these strange demons. Their horses graced through the underbrush, the only proof they were there was poofs of sparkles coming up from the ground. Their fifth leg was centered between the front two. Their hair was white, but not white like foreign Arabian horses, if Sesshomaru had to describe it, he would say it was a sick color, like chalk. The demons riding them were the same way, plastered color and sallow skin. Their yellow eyes stood out unnaturally again their skin. They were fine boned, much like himself. Their hair was like spider silk, so delicate he was surprised it wouldn't break when they braided or pulled it up much like how they were wearing it. His hair looked coarse in comparison. Their clothes were as washed out as their face and tresses. Grey and pale yellows and greens. Sesshomaru would say they were boring if he had to describe it. They wore high boots, up to their knees and riding pants with armor shoulder pads and chest plates. The gloves over long fingers were made of some kind of leather from what he could tell. They all carried spears and long swords, though with sharp eyes he could see knifes on them.

"There is food in your bag that I found," he said in the girl's ear. "You should eat."

She pulled out a fuji apple and bit into it. "Wow!" she said in surprise. "It's so sweet. Did you try one?"

He shook his head no. Kagome pushed the apple into his face. "Here! Try it." Sesshomaru turned his head away from the woman. "Really Sesshomaru, you should try it. You're holding me, so just take a bite!" She said with almost a mothering tone in her voice.

Sesshomaru felt a feeling that he could only describe as embarrassment or even, blushing, though the color didn't reach his face. He sniffed at her to cover it. "Do not attempt to feed this Sesshomaru like a lowly house pet."

Kagome looked a little hurt but then shrugged it off. "Suit yourself then," she said taking another bite. "Just thought you'd like to try it."

The girl heard the general chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're relationship with each other," he said, smiling. "Acting so insulted by one another."

"Eh?" she said confused. Sesshomaru looked appalled but Kagome didn't understand. "I don't get it."

Haruto opened his mouth to explain but Sesshomaru beat him. "Do not question, miko. It is unimportant."

"It doesn't matter, Lady," Haruto said looking at the girl. "We're here."

Kagome followed his pointing finger. "Wow!" she breathed.

Daidai- an Asian variety of a very dry orange. 'several generations' this fruit can remain on the tree several years.

Satsumas- seedless and easy peeling citrus


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow!" Kagome breathed.

The palace was built more like a fairytale castle than any Japanese shrine. The whole thing was made of stone, like granite. There were spiral towers that went all the way to the cave roof. Giant gardens and hedges all covered in even layers of color surrounded the castle were tended by demons. Haruto and his foot soldiers got off their horses and handed them off to another demon. They entered large double doors made of solid gold. The floor was made of the sparkling crystals they had seen everywhere. How had they made it not flake apart?

The General noticed her confusion. "If you heat the quartz, they become hard enough to use. We're one of the few kingdoms that does that."

"Quartz is naturally hard, though," Kagome said confused. "Why is it so fragile down here?"

He gave her a questioning look and turned to the one of the other men. "She must still be delusional," he muttered.

Kagome didn't understand what they were talking about. Quartz was usually a 7 on the Mohs Scale. No matter what kind of Quartz it was- Citrine, Rose, or Amethyst- shouldn't chip apart that easily. And they shouldn't create such a fine powder.

The other demon nodded. "She's still very flushed." Kagome did flush at that. She decided to keep her mouth shut now.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were led through a labyrinth of halls and corridors. There were pictures of art, vases, and other decorations throughout. One hall held mannequins all dressed in different kimonos. Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru was as lost as she was or if he hadn't gotten use to huge palaces from wandering around his own fortress somewhere in the Western Lands.

Finally, they came to double doors, inlaid with jade and mother of pearl, carved into the shapes of dragons. Haruto pushed them open to reveal an open hall. The floors were solid gold and tapestries of different animals, but nothing Kagome recognized. People, servants, stood along the walls, their eyes cast down. A woman- demoness- sat on a throne of solid silver. Her face was sallow and sunken, showing high cheek bones. Her eyes were the same yellow as the General and his men. Her hair was a faded grey that was straight down her back. Even though she seemed sickly she sat up right, regal and proud. On either side of her were two smaller thrones. One girl was older, possibly Kagome's age, the other maybe thirteen. The two girls both had the same washed out face, though the younger girl had a shade darker skin –resembling Sesshomaru's shade- than the older woman and girl. All three women wore uchikake kimonos that made Kagome feel very plainly dressed.

"Lady Zakuro," Haruto said bowing to one knee.

"Who's this?" she asked. Her voice was clipped and tense. Her noise in the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru and his companion-" Haruto trailed off, realizing he never got the girl's name.

"Kagome," she whispered shyly. "My name's Kagome."

"And his companion, the Lady Kagome," he clearified.

Kagome felt the woman's lamp like yellow eyes drill into her. She was so sharp looking. Her kimono was a pale pale yellow, almost white. There were feathers floating all the way down. It drifted down, spreading out along the golden floor. Her long nails, several inches long, were sharpened into points. She licked her lips and Kagome could see her teeth were filled to knives. She had brushed green eye shadow across her eye lids and out to her temples. He fine gray hair was pulled into a delicate yet intricate bun, with silver orchid pins placed in it.

Her oldest daughter, seated at the right, was a near duplicate of her mother. Her kimono was a light azure, the color of the spring sky morning with moon flowers the color of clouds. Her shallow skin was the lightest shade Kagome had seen so far, so thin and bright, it was the color of paper and Kagome was afraid if any light shone, she could see through her skin. The girl's silver hair cascaded down around her shoulder in moonlight waterfalls. It fell into piles on her lap- Kagome had never seen such long hair. Like her mother, her face showed the upmost pride and uninterested gaze. Her fair eyes drifted about the room, like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

The younger girl sat to the left and a step lower than her sister. Her kimono was a pale green, but not as watery as her mother and sister's kimonos. On it was fish of some kind, with long elegant tails. Her hair was chopped short, the blunt ends coming to her chin. It was a dark grey. Unlike her predecessors, she kept her eyes low and looked almost ashamed to be among them.

Zakuro placed her sharp chin in a hand. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. "I don't remember inviting a _Lord Sesshomaru_."

"We were not invited," Sesshomaru said civilly. "My apologizes, Lady, we did not intend on intruding."

Kagome gapped at the yokia. No wonder he was a Lord, he could be so flattering when needed. She'd never heard him be so complimentary.

The Queen, or at least that's what Kagome assumed she was, waved her hand dismissively, unimpressed. "What I am wondering is _who_ you are, Lord Sesshomaru. If that's really what you are. I know every Lord, and I've not once heard your name."

"My companion and I come from the world above," he said.

Zakuro's eyes narrowed dangerously and there was a cold warning in her voice. "There is nothing above."

Sesshomaru caught the drift and didn't argue, only gaving a polite bow of his head. From her close position to him, Kagome was the only one who saw his eyes flicker with anger. _Maybe he's not polite…just a good actor. _

"I don't have time for this," the great lady said with a wave of her hand. "I have a Ball to plan and guests to entertain. Without an invitation, I'm afraid you will have to leave."

The older girl got up and bent to the Lady's ear, cupping her hand around her mouth and whispering. Kagome glanced at the demon holding her, hoping to see if he'd heard what was said, but if he had, he didn't show it or share. The Queen nodded and the girl sat down.

"My daughter makes a valid point. Sesshomaru, I must admit, you are one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. You will look good on Tomoyo's arm next week at the Ball in celebration of her birthday."

Sesshomaru recoiled a little but nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Zakuro." His voice was tense.

"I'm afraid though, we are running out of rooms because of the incoming guests. You and your servant will have to share a room," she said.

"Servant?" Kagome whispered. Bull shit she was a servant. Sesshomaru shushed her under his breath.

"General Haruto, don't you have sentry dusty to attend to?" Zakuro asked raising a delicate eyebrow. He bowed out of the room, blushing slightly.

The queen turned to her younger daughter. "Asami, please take them to their room. The third corridor, fifth room should be open."

The girl gave her mother a side long glance of annoyance before gracefully standing up and walking down the carved stairs. "Please follow me," she told them folding delicate fingers infront of her. Hers were cut short, not to points, but like she chewed them often. Kagome was happy to see a someone here with the same bad habit she had.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome down more halls and Kagome was dizzy from how many different turns the young girl took. Left, right, left, left, stairs. Finally, she stopped in front of a black wooden door with silver dragon door handles.

"You're room Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome," she said gesturing behind her. "I hope it is to your liking. Someone will be here tomorrow morning with breakfast for you. If you need anything, ring the bell on the table, and a servant will bring whatever you need." She bowed and disappeared down the corridor.

Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped over the thresh hold. The room was a sitting room with a white marble fireplace, a sapphire flame burned in the hearth. There were couches and lounges of the palest color with end tables of matching white marble with sharp smelling incense burning. There was sake and white wine on a table against a wall with small cakes. To the left and right were doors leading into separate bedrooms. Sesshomaru went to the right, dropping the girl on the mat, anxious to get the human out of his arms. He left, closing the door behind him without a goodbye.

Kagome didn't bother to change or explore her room. She'd save time in the morning. She curled up and slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome woke up the next morning- or what she assumed to be morning- to someone pounding on the door. It took her a second to collect herself and straighten her short skirt that had ridden up embarrassingly high. Good thing she wasn't _actually_ sharing a room with Sesshomaru. The Queen's idea of 'sharing rooms' and Kagome's idea were two different things. Her room here was bigger than her room at home, without counting the sitting room, not to mention the room Sesshomaru was using.

She glanced around her as the ran for the sliding paper door. Her Shiki Futon was double wide. It had soft sheets of the most delicate kind. The walls were painted light brown, lamps and candles tucked away in two corners, each with extra oil. There was a tatami dresser against one wall with a jade mirror above it. To the right of the door was kartini long bench. In the far corner there was a changing screen set up, next to it, a window.

"Coming, coming," she yawned. She shuffled to the door, with a slight limp, though she was happy to note she could actually walk now. The fire place had smoldered down to coals that burned a dark amethyst. She ran fingers through her hair to smooth the mop.

She opened the door. "Yeah?"

The servant stood there with a tray of food in each hand. She bowed her head and slid past Kagome into the room. She set the food out, which seemed to be like a toast or bread. She put bowls of honey and jelly next to it. A small plate of bacon was on each tray along with a jug of water. "Thank you," Kagome said. The servant bowed again and left.

Kagome poked the fire, making to coals come alive again. She threw another log on it. The fire slowly started to pick up and burn again. It turned a deep sapphire, crackling.

_I should wake up Sesshomaru_. She thought.

She knocked on the bedroom door, which was shut tight, and slide it open without waiting for his answer. Kagome stopped dead. Sesshomaru lay in bed on his side, his arm under his head. What Kagome _hadn't_ counted on was that Sesshomaru slept naked. Sesshomaru opened a gold eye when he heard her come in. He sat up in surprise, giving Kagome a marvelously embarrassing view of his _whole_ body. Her wide eyes went over his body. His shoulders were tense with anger which carried through to a tight chest with fine white hair and stomach muscles. His left arm ended just above the elbow. Stomach led down to- something Kagome skipped. His long legs were hairless and showed perfectly tone caves and thighs.

"Get out!" he roared, throwing a pillow at her head. Kagome yelped, ducking out of the room with her hands covering her head. Slamming the door behind her, she breathed heavily.

_ Note to self: Sesshomaru is _not_ to be woken up in the morning._

Kagome spread the honey over the bread, licking the excess off her fingers. _How embarrassing! _She thought. _That's something I never needed to see._

Sesshomaru had yet to come out of his room and Kagome was still blushing. She took a bite of her toast, wiping honey off the side of her mouth. Sesshomaru wasn't the first guy she'd seen naked. Hello! Internet plus four sixteen year old girls. Not to mention, traveling with a hanyo who had no manners and a flirtatious monk. But it's _Sesshomaru_. Seeing the daiyokia in such a personal way was to say the very least shocking. She'd never even though Sesshomaru could have a personal side. It was weird not to see changed of clothes but to now know Sesshomaru slept or take them off was so weird.

Kagome put her head in her hands. _I'm so dumb_. She thought. _Etiquette, Kagome. You never enter a room without someone answering. _

She heard the door slide open and saw Sesshomaru. To her utter relief, he was completely dressed. She felt the heat go all the way up her cheeks. Sesshomaru stared at her without any emotion. Kagome smoothed her hair and licked her dry lips, begging that he'd stop looking at her.

"A servant brought breakfast," she finally said. "That's why I…um…"

"We don't need to discuss that," he said smoothing his white hair. Kagome swallowed, even more embarrassed. He sat down across from her, crossing his legs under him. He poured himself water and sipped off the edge, without a single glance at her. He began to put a type of cranberry jelly on his bread, spreading it with just this finger.

"Calm yourself, woman," he said. "You're embarrassed fluttering heart is obnoxious."

"Sorry," she stuttered. She attempted to calm herself down but his comment had only made her face flush more. _He can _hear _that?_

"Did you really enjoy what you saw that much, miko?" he asked with a hint of amusement. She looked up from her plate to see him smirking. Kagome shook her head quickly. "N-no, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"You don't think my body is adequate?" he asked his smirk fading.

"That's not what I meant! No!" she practically yelled.

"I am teasing you," he said. Kagome almost fell over her mouth dropping open. Sesshomaru was teasing her? Sesshomaru was _capable_ of teasing her? Killing perfection had a sense of humor?

"Kagome," he said setting down his water. She jumped at the use of her name. "We know nothing of this place. We don't know any customs, people, or food," he held up the strange toast to hit his point home. "The only person we can trust is each other…somewhat, apparently." He raised an eyebrow at her and she sunk. "The only way to get through this is if we trust each other and becoming a little more comfortable around one another, as horrid as that sounds to both of us."

"Agreed," she muttered. Kagome agreed one hundred percent, even though spending time and trusting Sesshomaru was not something she'd ever imagined in her wildest dreams she'd consent to.

"Ground rules, then," he said wiping his mouth with a maroon cloth napkin. "One: respect each other's space- which has already been established," Kagome was getting annoyed with how easy it was for Sesshomaru to embarrass her. She'd lost count of how many times she'd been humiliated. "Two: we stay as low key as possible. They obviously don't know about where we're from. Let's try not to insult or offend the one place we have to stay."

"Deal," she said. "Any other rules?"

"We'll list them as they come," he said. He tossed the napkin down and stood up in a flourished movement.

"What now?" she asked. "Do we just sit here all day or do we go out and explore?"

As if an answer to her question, there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru didn't even make it to the door before it burst open. The younger princess, Asami, rushed it. She ran straight to Kagome.

"You feel better today, don't you?" she asked touching Kagome's face excitedly.

"Yes?" She replied a little confused. She looked at Sesshomaru who gave a half shrug.

"This is you're natural face color, yes?" She asked looking Kagome over.

"I-I think so?" She said. "I haven't looked in a mirror to see if I'm pale or something."

The girl ignored her completely. "Oh I just knew it! You _are_ from above!"


	8. Chapter 8

**More review? Pretty please?**

"A-above?" Kagome asked excitedly. She looked at Sesshomaru who hid his enthusiasm and surprise fairly well, though his eyebrows had hit his hair line. "You know?"

"Mama doesn't like to admit there's a world beyond her control," the young girl said rolling her eyes. "But I _knew_ it!"

"I don't understand," Kagome said. "Why are we so exciting?"

"Not _we_! You!" She said clutching Kagome's shoulders. She sat her down and crossed her pale legs under her. "Lord Sesshomaru is wishy-washy like everyone else down here." She gave Sesshomaru what could only be interoperated as a dirty look. "But you!" she said giving Kagome excited eyes, "You're so dark!"

"I-I'm dark?" She asked cringing from the girl a little. Kagome had always thought of her as normal. She had a nice tan from running around in the sun all day but it wasn't California spring break tan and she wasn't dark by any means.

"Yes!" She said. "Listen- it's Kagome, right?- I have a big favor to ask of you." She rolled her head at Sesshomaru giving him a very clear 'leave' look.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said going to his room and sliding the door behind him.

"I want _you_ to come to the Ball," Asami said turning back to the very confused school girl.

"I thought I was going?" she asked.

"No, silly," the girl said rolling big yellow eyes at her. "You need to be invited to go; Sesshomaru was invited, you weren't. But technically, since I just invited you, you can go," she said happily with a bounce.

"A-" Kagome started. "…I'm confused."

"Have you never been to a ball before?" the girl asked.

"No," Kagome said shaking her head. This girl was way too excited for this early in the morning.

"Oh, I keep forgetting- though I don't know how," she laughed. To Kagome, the girl reminded her of an air head. "You're from up above, you have no idea. Here's how it is: this is my older sister's birthday party and I'm expected to be there. Since I'm not sixteen, obviously, I have to take a female escort."

"Don't you have…friends for that?" she asked. "Sorry, that was rude."

"Well, I do, but the thing is: people find me ugly," she said. She looked away sadly. Kagome gave her a poignant look, though, with her jaundice looking skin, yellow eyes, and gray hair, Kagome agreed. Asami looked like every other demon down here to Kagome though. "I'm so dark skinned," she continued. "But you're even darker than I am!" she said excited again. "If you come with me, maybe I won't be viewed so plain."

"Wait," Kagome said holding up her hands. "You want me to go with you so _you'll_ look better?" _Talk about shallow!_

The girl looked thoroughly embarrassed. "That came out wrong. What I want is for you to come with me so maybe people won't view only pale and grey as beautiful. Honestly, I wish I looked like you, Kagome. I think you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Kagome said blushing. "I guess."

"So, will you do it then?" Asami asked with a face Kagome couldn't ignore without extreme guilt.

"I guess," she sighed. The little demoness squealed with delight.

"Well, I must be going," Asami said standing. "Mama will be looking for me and I'm supposed to be helping with Tomoyo."

She slid the door open and blew Kagome a kiss before leaving. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little over whelmed. She rocked back and leaned against the back of the lounge. Sesshomaru came out of his room and stood in front of her.

"That was interesting," he said thoughtfully.

"You were eavesdropping?" she asked.

"The young hemi is shrill," he said amused. "Plus," he tapped his ear, "demon hearing."

"Right," Kagome said. "Sesshomaru, do all demons do a grand party for birthdays?"

"No," he said. "Daiyokia do. Celebrating at sixteen is new for me, though."

"Did you ever have a Ball in your honor?" she asked.

Sesshomaru made a sound of disbelief and pride. "I've had several."

"Aren't we Mr. Popular," she said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru didn't respond but slowly circled the girl, pondering. Kagome felt like food for the yokai. "What?" she finally asksed.

"Rule two," he said. "Fit in."

"Um…okay?" she muttered confused.

"The Hemi said that you stand out because you're so dark," he said. "You must do something to be not so noticeable."

"Asami wants me to stand out though," she said.

"Asami is a thirteen year old giddy child," he replied. "You should be a little more concerned about Zakuro and Tomoyo's opinions."

"I'm not gonna do that to Asami," she argued. "She feels uncomfortable with herself and I'm the only one that can help her."

"I'm not telling you to ignore the girl, I'm saying don't go out of your way to make yourself noticed. Plus, no one needs another to make oneself feel better about themselves."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru was trying to give her a lesson in morals. "What do you suggest then?" she asked.

"Have you looked at yourself lately, woman?" he asked. He motioned to her uniform. "Whatever it is you're wearing, it isn't typical presentable attire."

"Are you trying to insult me?" she asked but Sesshomaru completely ignored her. He picked up the bell on the end table and rang it. It gave a soft pure tone that hardly made it through the room but almost immediately after it faded a knock came on the door. The servant demon that had brought Kagome their breakfast came in.

"How can I help you, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked respectfully with a bow. She looked up at the lord through skeletal eyelashes. Kagome saw curiosity and attraction in her eyes. The school girl rolled her eyes.

"The woman needs appropriate clothing," he said. "A homongi should be suitable. Something pale with a light pattern."

She bowed and backed out of the room.

Kagome gave him a bemused look. "Why do you look at this Sesshomaru so, woman?"

"You know fashion and colors?" she asked. Kagome didn't even know what colors went good together or every different type of kimono but Sesshomaru obviously knew what he was talking about.

"Being a Lord isn't just about politics and war," he said.

The servant returned and handed Sesshomaru the folded kimono and left. Sesshomaru held the kimono out for Kagome to take.

"Uh…" she said taking it from him.

"What ails you?"

"I don't know how…" she said. "Mom always helped me during festivals. I never wear a kimono."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in disbelief at her. He sighed and steered her towards the door of her bedroom.

He stopped her in front of the byobu. "Remove your clothing," he said simply.

"What?" she shrieked covering her already clothed chest.

"You must be undressed to put on other clothes," he said like she was a stupid child.

"Not with you in here!" she yelled.

"You need help putting on the kimono," he said. "I'm the only one that can."

"Call that servant back!"

"That would take far too long," he said pushing her behind the screen.

"You liar, it took two seconds," she said but she began pulling her shirt off. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle. _I guess this is fair,_ she thought. _I saw Sesshomaru naked and now he'll see me naked. This must be his sick idea of payback._ Kagome never expected to be in this situation.

"Alright," she said when she was completely undressed except her bra and underwear.

Sesshomaru stepped behind the screen. He eyed her up and down for a second. His face was smug. "Don't stare, just help me!" she barked.

She had her arms crossed across her stomach, which only pushed her breasts up in the strange restraint which held them.

"What is this?" he asked, snapped the strap on her shoulder.

"Ow! Don't touch!" She yelled swatting his hand away.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"It keeps my…bres- boo- _them_ up!" she stuttered.

"Is this a style where you are from?" he asked. "Women above do not wear them."

"Yes! And how would you know women don't wear bras?" She asked, thinking she'd embarrass the Lord back for once.

Sesshomaru did not miss a beat. "You are not the only female who enjoys looking at this Sesshomaru's physic." Kagome's face turned the deepest shade of red.

Sesshomaru internally grinned at the uncomfortable girl. Really he did know how to put a kimono on but this was his way of getting the girl back for walking in unannounced this morning. Sesshomaru usually didn't sleep naked but he didn't want his clothes any more wrinkled in such an extravagant place. So, he'd simply slept naked. Even a daiyokai couldn't always keep his clothes perfect while sleeping.

Sesshomaru was a little annoyed that the girl had something under her clothes, so unlike him, her embarrassment wouldn't be complete but he had still managed to make the girl blush and stutter. The other thing he hadn't planned on, was finding the girl a fairly nice-looking. She had nice curves, hips that were neither narrow or wide, and shapely legs. Of course, she was human, and Sesshomaru wouldn't sink so low to admit her attractive but he had seen worse.

"Are you done staring, Sesshomaru?" she snapped.

"Arms up," was his only respond. She complied and Sesshomaru slid the haori over her arms. He tied the haori-himo around, tightening to pull it tight around her waist. Next he slipped hiyoku around her, followed by the nagajuban. He put the kimono on her, which was a pale silk pink with white peonies on it. Sesshomaru tied the dark midnight blue obi around her waist, tying it tight to accent her small waist.

"Done," he said, stepping away.

Kagome stood in front of the full body mirror, turning a little. "Not bad, Sesshomaru," she said. "I might have to listen to you more ofsten."


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome spent the next week with Asami, picking out both the hemi's and her own kimonos for the ball the following Saturday. Asami wanted Kagome to wear a dark kimono to accent her 'dark' features but Kagome had managed to talk her into a neutral green color with bamboo stalks with a blue obi covered in tan swirls. Asami picked an ivory white with shimmering blue cranes with a lavender obi for herself.

Kagome had spent hours on end with the girl being taught etiquette, which was very different from what she'd seen in the feudal world above. Even Sesshomaru needed a little help with what was expected, though he caught on much quicker and didn't argue like Kagome did. Asami taught the school girl several complicated dances which left her so tired by the time they finished, she could barely remember the steps. Sesshomaru had refused on dancing lessons stating very seriously 'this Sesshomaru does not dance.' Kagome couldn't help but wonder how well that would go over with the birthday girl at the Ball.

Kagome stood in the girl's room on a pedestal for the seamstress to finish the final fitting. The seamstress somehow had remand silent through all of the hemi's orders of tightening here and letting out there. "You'll look marvelous, Kagome," Asami gushed. "I can't wait."

"Your kimono will look wonderful too, Asami," Kagome replied her arms stretched out for the pin to be placed. She'd been standing like this for nearly an hour and she was tired.

"How did you and Sesshomaru manage to get down here?" Asami asked, lifting the back of her kimono to double check a seam. "Running away together?" she teased with a glint in her eye.

Kagome jumped and the pin went into her shoulder. "Sesshomaru and me? _Together?_! Oh, no! Sesshomaru and I can barely stand each other! Getting stuck down here was an accident!"

"That's not what I think," Asami said shaking a finger at her.

"I'm friends with Sesshomaru's half-brother whom he despises," she told the girl. "Sesshomaru hates me by association."

Asami sniffed her neck. "Well, you smell just like him. How can you not be lovers?"

"We share a room, Asami, how can't I smell like him?" She said. _Not to mention he's been helping me dress for the last four days._

Sesshomaru had been insistent on helping her. True, Kagome had no idea what she was doing, but she just couldn't believe the daiyokai was the _only_ one able to help her. This morning she'd been to beside herself on him helping she'd made a mad dash for the bell that sat on the table to call for a servant. Sesshomaru had actually held her back as she struggled. Later, she noted, the bell was gone from the table and there was a distinct bell shape under Sesshomaru's obi. _The sick perv actually_ wants_ to dress me in the morning._ She shuddered. _Or he just enjoys my pain and shame that much. More than likely the second._

"Well, that will just thrill my sister, then," Asami said with a chill in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru's ripe for the pickings," Asami said. "And Tomoyo will have first choice."

"Ah," Kagome said simply. Asami made a sad face since she hadn't tricked Kagome into admitting her undying love for the yokai. Kagome sighed when she saw the girl's face. "Let it drop, Asami. I don't love Sesshomaru in any way, shape, or form." Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy with the tone she used with the hemi; he'd find it too informal. But Kagome had come to think of the girl as a friend and Asami would rather be a child than a princess.

"But there is a man," she said with the dangerous flash in her yellow eyes.

"Well," Kagome said slowly looking everywhere except at the girl.

"Oh, I _knew_ it!" Asami cried. "What's his name? Who is he? No- let me guess. It's," she pondered for a moment, "Sesshomaru's half-brother! That's why Sesshomaru hates him so much!"

"That's not why Sesshomaru hates InuYasha," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"But you love him?" Asami pointed out.

"InuYasha's my best friend, I don't _love_ him," she said. _Or at least that's what I keep telling myself_. "Besides, InuYasha loves someone else."

Asami either didn't hear or chose to ignore the last part. "You have to love one of them!"

"Do I really only get two choices?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"There's a third man?" Asami cried in surprise. Kagome gave her a horrified face.

"I was right again! Ooo, what's his name?"

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Koga." Asami's interest in Kagome's twisted love life was giving even_ her _a head ache.

"And you love _him_?" Asami asked with big eyes and disbelief. Kagome knew what the girl was thinking: how can one girl have so many love interests?

"Koga loves me," Kagome told her girl with an exhausted tone. "He calls me his woman."

"Why not?" Asami asked. "What's so wrong with this guy? Sounds like a winner to me. Some up front about his love." Asami lay down, propping her head up in her palm, giving Kagome her full attention.

"Koga's so-so…full of himself," she said exasperated. "He and InuYasha fight all the time."

"Over you?" Asami said grinning.

"Over Koga's interest in me," she said. "But InuYasha just doesn't like him around, not because he's jealous."

"And InuYasha? Why don't you love him?" she asked tilting her head and jumping straight into the next guy since Koga was obviously not Mr. Right.

"InuYasha's difficult, won't listen to anyone, insulting, and loud," she ranted. She added under her breath: "and he loves Kikyo."

She sprawled out, draping and arm across her forehead. "How romantic. Kagome, it's just like a drama. You're a beautiful girl with men hanging on you. Koga, the sweet and straight forward. InuYasha the protective one. And Sesshomaru, the dangerous, dark, and silent."

"You do them all far too much justice. And Sesshomaru's not even in the running," she told the girl. "I've never had a love interest with him."

"Liar," the hemi said wickedly

"You're thirteen, what do you know about love?" Kagome snapped in defense.

Asami stood up and strolled around Kagome like a predator. "I know you flush when I mention his name and you're heart speeds up," she said poking the girl. "You always give him side long glances."

"That's because he scares me, to be quite honest," she said putting her chin up in defiance. She sounded unsure even to herself. "Sesshomaru has a temper; I wouldn't put it past him to kill me."

"He won't kill you, because he does the same thing," the girl said. Kagome knew she was falling for her trap, but she couldn't help but gasp, causing the seamstress to poke her again and cluck angrily. She still didn't say anything and Kagome was surprised she hadn't been told to stand still with all the dancing she'd been doing over this apprehensive conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Just that, maybe getting stuck down here together wasn't an accident like you claim."

"It was on my part," Kagome said defiantly.

"'It takes two to make it true'." Asami quoted and snickered joyously and Kagome's embarrassment.

"Let's back track a little," Kagome said. "Why would Tomoyo be interested in Sesshomaru?"

"Please, Kagome, even you with your "hatred" to Sesshomaru have to have noticed he's beautiful," Asami said rolling her eyes. Kagome sighed and gave her a look. "Fine, I'll explain how it works. This is Tomoyo's sixteenth birthday. She's getting official introduced as heiress to mama's kingdom. Part of the whole Ball is to get mating offers. If Tomoyo doesn't get offers- which she will because she's _gorgeous_- her next choice is her date. Who is Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at the girl with an appalled gaze. "But there's no chance in that, right? You said she'd get a lot of offers."

Asami shook her head. "Tomoyo's demanding, she'll get whatever she wants. She changes her mind like none other but she's been super excited about going to her Ball with Sesshomaru. Unless she sees something she likes better- which I doubt because she's been dead set- Sesshomaru won't have a choice."

Kagome stared at the girl, lost for words.

_Sesshomaru's gonna be furios!_putting her chin up in defianceext guy since Koga was obviously not Mr. Right.d Asami would rather be a child than a princess.e


	10. Chapter 10

The day of the Ball, Kagome was in Asami's room nearly the whole day. She'd been woken up extra early by Asami's personal maid and drug, half asleep, across the castle to the hemi's room. There, she was dressed, painted, and done up in every synonym of the word. Asami and her maid gave Kagome some final dancing lesson, going over each one again since Kagome had never practiced in her kimono which was heavy and awkward. Asami had slid a flask of sake up under her kimono, but Kagome politely reclined. "Suit yourself," Asami had said taking a swig. "But trust me, you won't make it through the night sober."

Somehow, Kagome had gotten pulled into setting up last minute details, probably Asami's fault, and found herself running all over the castle in her heavy attired directing people this and that. Kagome found out later Tomoyo was slept in till noon so she would be energized for that night and wasn't seen dressed until five, a mere hour before the banquet and ball. Asami said it was quite normal for the hemi's family to arrange the ball and the woman turning sixteen was allowed to relax. Kagome would have found that an acceptable answer, if only she had seen someone other than herself and Asami directing and setting up.

At five thirty, Asami sent Kagome to fetch Sesshomaru to start lining up with the rest of the royal family to enter for supper.

"Go make sure he's ready," she told her and then added under her breath, "maybe give him an update on his possible fate."

Kagome had grumbled about this but left the banquet hall anyway. It was look rather good, Kagome had to admit. There were dozens of tables holding ten people each and one long table which would seat the royal family which included Tomyo, Lady Zakuro, Sesshomaru, Asami, and Kagome. The silverware and plates were all gold with ruby stones and perfect sparkling lilies on every table, each the size of her head.

Kagome trotted down to their joint room, trying not to trip on the heavy but fragile silk. She went in, knowing if Sesshomaru was changing, he'd been in his own room. Sesshomaru stood in front of the fireplace. He turned when she came in.

Kagome's mouth dropped a little. He looked so different without armor, the mokomoko, and two swords at his hip. He looked like a Lord instead of a warrior. Sesshomaru wore a dark blue kimono that was the exact color of the crescent moon on his forehead. From the top left shoulder, across his chest, and down under the obi to his right hip was the image of a leaping dog that looked strikingly like him in his true form. The obi was magenta, also matching his facial stripes. The sleeves that hung down to his knees had three crescent moons at the bottom. The left sleeve hung perfectly, even though there was no arm beneath it. Tomoyo had insisted he wear his hair down to show how white and beautiful it was, which was fine by Sesshomaru because he refused to tie it back.

"Sesshomaru, you look," she thought for a minute before settling on a word. "different."

"As do you," he replied. "Green suits you well."

"I wear green nearly every day, Sesshomaru," she said blushing a little.

"I know," he said strolling past her. "I take it you were sent to get me to go down."

"Yes, but first, Sesshomaru, you need to know something," she said. She rolled her hands nervously. What if Sesshomaru actually knew Tomoyo planned on making him her mate. The idea of Sesshomaru giving in to anyone was beyond her compression. Just the idea of Sesshomaru mated or married to anyone was odd.

"The princess plans on demanding me to be her mate," Sesshomaru finished for her. "Yes, I know."

"You- you know?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "And you're fine with that?"

"There's a difference between knowing and accepting," he said stiffly. "But this Sesshomaru guarantees he will not be mated to that woman."

"What are you going to do if she demands it?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru gave her a long stare. "Don't dwell on it."

With that he walked out the door.

need to know that."some reason, her heart dropped and she felt incrediably disappointed. as fine by Sesshomaru because he refu_

Kagome stood next to Asami behind the golden double doors leading to the banquet hall. She strained to see over shoulders. Tomoyo and Sesshomaru stood in the front of the line, the hemi's arm wrapped around Sesshomaru's. She wore a shimmering silver kimono, which made her gray hair seem more plain and dull than usual. Asami told her that was what everyone saw as beautiful and Tomoyo would be the most beautiful woman there. Though, Kagome disagreed, and thought quite simply, the hemi looked like an old hag with her gray hair and ashen skin.

Next in line was the queen with her husband on arm. This was the first time Kagome had seen him. Kagome thought he looked tired but with how demanding the Queen was, she figured she'd be tired too, mated to a woman like that. Asami had explain that this was a matriarch and her father, who she called by name-Akihiko-, wasn't involved in politics at all.

Kagome and Asami were next in line. Asami had wrapped Kagome's hair up high, fixing it with a jade dragonfly hair piece, showing off her slender neck. Her lips were pained rose red and dark green eye shadow with lengthened eyelashes and dark liner. Kagome thought she had never looked better but she knew she would stand out and not everyone would agree that she was beautiful.

Asami had applied as much powder as she could to cover up her 'dark' skin. Kagome thought the girl, if she tried, could say she was albino in any other place and no one would think twice. Everyone else here, though, looked sickly, not pale. Looking around them, Kagome agreed that Asami was indeed darker than the rest.

The doors opened and Tomoyo and Sesshomaru started in. No one spoke or clapped. Asami told her earlier that this represented a great respect for the young hemi. They couple stopped in the middle of the floor, though the rest of the royal family sat at the long table, leaving two chairs in the middle for Tomoyo and Sesshomaru.

"Next, Tomoyo will dance," Asami whispered. "It's an intricate dance representing her steps from a child to an adult."

Kagome swore she had never seen anything to beautiful. Tomoyo started by sitting down and folding her legs under her, pressing her chest, face, and arms against the golden floor. A single flute began to play. Tomoyo rose up, pulling out two fans the color of her eyes, opening them and waving them. She continued with slow steady steps, each matching the flute perfectly. Asami quietly told her that this song had been made especially for her sister, the dance made up entirely by the hemi.

The music began to pick up tempo, as the Tomoyo's feet. She swirled, twisted, and leapt across the floor. Her silk kimono drifting perfectly with each step. The flute played and the princess's feet moved so fast, Kagome couldn't keep track. Suddenly, they both stopped.

Tomoyo slowly opened a fan and twirled across the empty floor where Sesshomaru stood. She gracefully handed him it. Together, the both slowly danced across the floor. This time, when the music started, the flute was accompanied by something Kagome could only compare to an oboe.

If Tomoyo had been beautiful by herself, Kagome could only call the dance she did with Sesshomaru as breath taking. They were perfectly in step, meeting each other in every chord. Sesshomaru had originally refused to dance but seeing him now, Kagome was happy he had complied.

The two pale figures joined in hand spinning each other slowing, barely touching. Kagome felt sadden a little. This was obviously the life Sesshomaru was used to living. He matched Tomoyo in every way: their royal blood, beauty, and grace. Kagome had thought Tomoyo ugly before, but seeing the girl so beautiful now, it was impossible to think anything but. Kagome was a fool to believe Asami's belief that Sesshomaru was in love with her. Sesshomaru clearly belonged with someone as perfect at the hemi.

They stopped with a final chord, their hands touching, both kneeling on one knee. They stood up and bowed together, the crowd finally clapping, accepting Tomoyo's first steps as a woman.

They took their seats at the table, Sesshomaru on the other side of Asami. Kagome leaned over and whispered to Sesshomaru. "Good job."

"Hn," was his reply. Apparently just because he danced well didn't mean he was happy about it. Somehow that was a strong relief to Kagome.

The Lady Zakuro stood, opening her arms, covered in bronze kimono sleeves. She smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

"Let the feast begin."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews- how about more? ;) Keep a watch out for my newest one-shot "A fated night"**

* * *

The food was marvelous. Asami had her try everything, which by the second appetizer, Kagome already thought she was going to be sick. There were different drinks, everything from something resembling coffee to gritty water.

"The quartz powder is added to it," Asami told her when Kagome tried some. "It's to assure good health." Kagome decided her health wasn't worth drinking the water, and stuck to plain water. The wine and sake they gave was stronger than anything she'd tasted before. She saw Asami downing more and more; Kagome remembered that Asami swore she'd never make it through the night without being drunk and soon, she wouldn't have to worry.

Asami tricked Kagome into trying a very spicy sushi that was so hot, Kagome stuffed her mouth with bread to kill the burning. Asami laughed at her until she cried, even Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome's beet red face.

For desert, Kagome had pumpkin pie, her favorite. She was thrilled to say it tasted nearly the same as home. It was nice to taste something familiar. With it she drank a spicy hot chocolate and whip cream. Kagome was stuffed. She couldn't eat anymore if she tried. Asami ate more than she did. The little princess ate four pieces of what looked like pickled fish in a raspberry cream. Kagome could barely stand the smell and covered her mouth so she wouldn't gag when Asami shoved some in her face telling her to try it.

Tomoyo tried joking with a Sesshomaru, who sat there silently. The hime seemed relentless though, chatting with the daiyokai until Kagome could practically see him twitching. Kagome was relieved he wasn't carrying swords because the poor girl would be dead by now. She knew Sesshomaru would be out of here if he wasn't entitled to stay.

Tomoyo and Sesshomaru eventually got up, heading to the formal ball room. After that, everyone quickly followed, being polite as to wait for the princess to leave first.

The hall was draped in maroon and gold. Kagome was in awe of how it sparkled. Tall candles were up against the wall were ivory with maroon roses hanging from them. Chandeliers of quartz of different kind hung from the ceiling.

Tomoyo stepped into the center of the hall.

"Let the dancing begin!"

* * *

Two hours into the ball, Kagome had danced with several men. Most of them had remained silent through the whole song, eyeing her over, trying to figure out how she had such dark skin. One of them had the nerve to ask her why she would darken her skin in such an unflattering way. She'd been nervous and embarrassed through all the songs; being stared at by a bunch of men.

The next song ended and the watery demon that was dressed in pale yellow stepped away without a good bye. Kagome fully intended to sit the rest of the night without dancing again, especially with a bunch of uptight demons. She was half way across the floor to where Asami was slipping a flask back up under her kimono when someone caught her arm.

"May I have this dance?" The demon said smiling. Kagome sighed sadly. _Here we go again_. She took his hand as he led her back out on the floor.

"You look much better, Lady Kagome," he said to end the silence. She glanced up at him, knowing her was actually making eye contact, not darting his eyes over her skin. He seemed honestly interested in talk to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked. _He looks really familiar._

"I guess we were never properly introduced," he said. "I found you and Lord Sesshomaru in the forest."

His name popped into her head. "General Haruto!"

"Yes," he said grinning that she remembered him. "I'm glad you survived the ordeal."

"Thanks to you," she said.

He bowed his head accepting the compliment. "Green suits you well, Lady." Kagome blushed and stuttered a thank you. It was the exact same thing Sesshomaru had said, but it meant a little more coming from someone flattering instead of someone intimidating who she assumed only said it to be polite.

"So do you usually have rescue people out in the forest?" she asked. _Or are Sesshomaru and I the only stupid ones to get lost?_

"Only when they're as pretty as you," he said. She reeled a little. She hadn't really been intending on setting him up to flirt with her. "What?" he asked his mouth twitching a little with humor. "Princess Asami isn't the only one who finds beauty in unique people."

"Well," she said laughing nervously. "I don't know what to say to that, really."

"Say you'll meet me tomorrow. I can give you a one of a kind tour of the gardens," he said spinning her in tune with the music. Kagome hesitated a little. Getting away from Asami would be nice. She loved the girl but she was so energetic and spending a full day with Sesshomaru might end with one of them dead. But she wasn't sure she could go on a date with this guy.

"Is that a no?" he asked his smile fading. "I understand if Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't allow you to go."

"Sesshomaru allowing me? What does Sesshomaru have to do with this?" She asked. _He doesn't control me._

"Well, you don't smell like him, but you are together, right?" he asked.

Kagome laughed. "Sesshomaru and I defiantly aren't together. Asami thinks the same thing, but Sesshomaru and I are hardly friends."

"So you would be willing to go with me tomorrow?" he asked brightening a little but still weary of being shot down.

"I would love that, Haruto," she said.

The music ended and they bowed to each other. Kagome headed over to Asami who was chatting with another girl about her age. The other girl left when Kagome came over.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kagome?" the girl asked. She took a bite of a cracker with cheese on it from the snack table behind her and sipped wine to down it.

"I suppose," she replied. She wondered if the cracker was worth trying or if she should just swear off all food Asami ate.

"I saw you dance with General Haruto," she said winking. "Could it be there's a fourth man?"

"Asami," she groaned.

"Fine, fine," she said holding up her hands. "At least Sesshomaru still has a chance."

Kagome opened to tell the girl there was no chance in hell of that happening but she had bolted to dance with someone, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome eyed the food on the table. It smelled good but she'd quickly learned that wasn't always the case. She picked up one and tried it carefully. It tasted all right, spicy and sharp.

Someone grabbed her around the waist, pulling her out on the dance floor again. She nearly choked on her cracker, coughing as she was dragged out on the floor.

"Excuse you!" she yelled coughing.

"You'll be fine, woman," the man said.

"Thanks for trying to kill me once again, Sesshomaru," she said not really surprised to see the yokai.

"This Sesshomaru has saved you a few times, human," he said, taking her by the waist. "Trying to kill you evens it out."

She looked at the solitary hand on her hip. "Do you honestly intend on dancing with me?" she asked.

"To escape the princess Tomoyo," he said guiding her through the steps. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Trust me," she said a little annoyed with him. "I'm not."

"You were dancing with the General?" he asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"He was one of the few demons that actually spoke to me like a person and not a leper."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, only swinging her around across the floor. Kagome wondered if Tomoyo had said anything about Sesshomaru remaining here. She also wondered if she would be expected to stay too. And if either or both of them were allowed to leave, was there another way to leave?

When the music ended, the Princess Tomoyo stepped in front of the crowd who gave full attention to the young woman.

She smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "I would like to thank all of you for attending. This has been a wonderful day for me, my family, and hopefully all of you." She paused dramatically. Everyone leaned in, knowing what she would be announcing next.

"After careful consideration," she continued. "I have decided on whom to take as my future mate. This was difficult for me, seeing as there are many respectable Demon Lords here but there was only one who caught my attention."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's reaction carefully, though he seemed so unenthused, as if he was looking at a blank wall. What if Tomoyo picked him?

"My choice," Tomoyo said slowly. The whole crowd seemed to be on edge. Kagome could see several males that had danced with her tense for the news. For one it would be good, for the rest, it would be bad.

"Lord Sesshomaru."


	12. Chapter 12

**Up to 30 reviews! Think we can get ten a chapter? Pretty please? I like to now how I'm doing!**

* * *

Everyone's head swiveled to stare at the Lord, who still wore a blank, cold face. Kagome stared at him, eyes wide. She glanced at Asami, the younger princess, who was shaking her head and when she caught Kagome's eye, gave her a pitied look.

"Sesshomaru," Tomoyo said extending a hand, inviting him to join her at the front. Sesshomaru gracefully walked through the crowd that parted for him. They were silent, staring at the inuyokai as he made his way to the front of the hall.

There was a long silence when Sesshomaru reached the princess. She smiled at him but Sesshomaru said nothing. Finally, Lady Zakuro spoke up.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, do you accept?" Her tone obviously was expecting a yes.

Kagome could almost hear the hearts beating nervously around her. Her own heart fluttered.

Sesshomaru looked between the queen and her eldest daughter. "I must decline," he said finally. An exhale went through the party, some in relief, and others in shock.

"Why?" The Queen said angrily. She said rising out of her seat. Her bronze kimono fluttered at her feet. "Is my daughter not suitable for you?"

Kagome looked at Asami who was smirking a little at her older sister's clear embarrassment. When she saw Kagome look at her, her smirk widened into a deviant grin.

She stepped forward to her mother before Kagome could stop her. "Because, the Lord Sesshomaru is already engaged!" The girl shouted.

The daiyokai looked at the girl as if she were crazy. Her mother turned her attention to her younger daughter. "To whom?"

_Don't say it, Asami._ Kagome said knowing what the girl was thinking. _Don't say it_.

"The Lady Kagome, of course," Asami said as if it were plain as day. _She said it._

Everyone turned again to the back of the hall and Kagome felt all eyes on her. The school girl's face turned burgundy and all she could do was wave pitifully and let out a strangled 'hello.'

"Is this true, Lord Sesshomaru? Zakuro asked with a deadly chill in her voice.

Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru didn't give a quick no. Instead, the Lord took his dear sweet time, pondering the situation. Kagome wanted to scream a no, but no words would come out of her mouth, which opened and closed like a carp. How could Sesshomaru think so hard on such a ridiculous question? He _hated_ Kagome. It hated humans! Why was he thinking so hard?

Sesshomaru final spoke, nodding once. "It is."

t is."aru final spoke, nodding once. "inking so hard?

Hwo the situation. Kagome wanted to scream a no, but no words would come _

"Lord Sesshomaru," Tomoyo said extending her hand to him.

Sesshomaru slowly made his way to the front where the princess stood. Honestly, he'd expected it but had hoped it wouldn't come to this. He was weighing his choices. One, was to accept, but there was no way in the seven layers of hell he was mating this woman. Two, was to kill them all, which was sounding better with every step he took. Third was to lie, and say he was intending to mate someone else. Though, with the lack of a woman's scent on him, he assumed that would be known as a lie right off.

He stopped in front of the princess, staring at her. Her smile faltered under the cold gaze he gave her. He felt the eyes of every other demon in the room. He could hear the heart beats, especially that of the human in the back of the hall. She was nervous of his answer.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, do you accept?" the Demon Queen said finally.

He glanced between the two women quickly. "I must decline," he said.

Every heart beat in the room stop for a millisecond when he spoke. It was followed by an audible gasp. He was actually a little impressed with himself and his ability to hold attention.

"Why?" Zakuro hissed angrily. "Is my daughter not suitable for you?"

Sesshomaru was going to give a simple no, even though he wanted to tell the woman that he would never mate such a spoiled, demanding woman, but the young princess spoke before he could get a word out.

"Because Lord Sesshomaru is already engaged," She said grinning like a fox.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl like she was crazy. This had been one of the few options he could have gone with to escape this mating. The _last_ option.

"To whom?" Zakuro asked in surprise.

Sesshomaru saw the woman glance at the human girl and the yokai lord knew exactly what she was going to say. Anger and annoyance flooded him at this girl's arrogance. But she spoke before he could.

"The Lady Kagome, of course."

Sesshomaru looked intently at the girl to judge her reaction. Her eyes bulged in disbelief. She muttered a dim-witted hello to the crowd.

"Is this true?" Zakuro asked Sesshomaru.

He thought his options through carefully. He could say no and have the awkward moment of explaining why he didn't want to mate the girl and call the younger princess out on her lie. Or, he could agree with the ridiculous statement and say he was intending on mating his hanyo brother's wench. If he said yes, it would be only a few days at most of pretending. Her smell was all over him from sharing a room and he could easily say it was because they were intended. If he threatened her, the woman wouldn't say anything. Sesshomaru would make sure he was the one pulling the strings on it. This was the most Un-Sesshomaru thing he could ever do. If someone two weeks ago said he was going to be pretending to be mated to InuYasha's wench, he would have killed the fool, smirking, and maybe even laughing at such a stupid prediction. But here he was, between a rock and a hard place. The way he saw it, he could either stay underground with a difficult woman or pretend with a human. He really only had one choice.

"It is," he said. He glanced at the woman and gave her a stare that said crystal clearly 'say any different and I kill you.' She nodded jerkily, understand the message he sent from golden eyes to chocolate.

The young princess stared at him in utter anger and shock. Suddenly, she opened her mouth and let out an earsplitting shriek of anger. The crystal wine glass she had shattered in her fist. She continued to scream throwing everything she could get her hands on.

The younger princess saved him from being assaulted. She grabbed his kimono front, pulling him through the confused crowd. She drug himself and Kagome out the doors, taking short cuts to get to their room faster.

"What were you thinking, Asami?" Kagome yelled as the girl pulled them along. "And you!" she yelled at the yokai.

"I made sure Tomoyo didn't get what she wants _again_. I made sure Sesshomaru didn't get drug into this. And I made up your mind," she said listing things off.

She shoved them into the apartment, sticking her head in. "I got to get back to my sister before she destroys the hall." With that, she shut the door behind her,

"What the hell, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked throwing her hands up.

"This Sesshomaru refuses to mate the hemi Tomoyo," he said.

"So you said I was going to be your _mate_?" she yelled. "That's not any better!"

"Listen to this Sesshomaru," he said sternly. "We're going to _pretend_ that we're going to be mates. It will only be for a few days."

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"Just because this Sesshomaru is saying you are his mate, doesn't mean he won't kill you," he said setting his fine jaw.

"You won't kill me," she said crossing her arms. "Then there won't be anything to stop Tomoyo from mating you." Kagome got a nasty image in her head but she pushed it aside.

"This Sesshomaru will make sure you wish you were dead. And you will most defiantly not leave this place," he said.

Kagome knew that was final. Either she played along or she was in for it.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome woke up the next morning and tossed the blanket off. She left her room and sat down on the chair. She picked up the plate of scones the servant had left with a cup of black tea.

The day before had been so weird. Sesshomaru somehow managed to talk Kagome into pretending to be his future mate so he wouldn't have to be with Tomoyo. That was the most un-Sesshomaru thing imaginable but she knew he was only doing it for himself. Not to mention, nothing had changed. True, he had to at least act like he liked her when in public for the next few days, but the night before he'd gone to bed with out as much as good night and threatened her with death if she didn't play along.

Kagome shrugged of Sesshomaru haori. His idea was that if she slept in his clothes, she'd smell like him and it would be easier to pull off their little ploy. Kagome sighed, stirring her tea with a spoon made of bronze. She didn't like his idea but she didn't have much of a choice.

A knock on the door drug her out of her thoughts. She got up to answer it, throwing Sesshomaru haori back on to hide her underwear.

"Yes?" she asked answering the door. It was far too earlier for Asami to be here.

"Lady Kagome?" Haturo said. "My apologizes if I woke you." He looked her up and down in Sesshomaru's shirt.

"Oh, no," she said clutching the collar to keep it closed. "I've been awake."

"May I come in?" he asked. She opened the door wider for him and he stepped into the room. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, shifting on foot to foot.

"Would you like to sit?" she asked waving a hand at the chair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were to mate Lord Sesshomaru? I even asked you." he burst out. "You lied to me."

"I-I guess," she stuttered. She didn't want to lie to the general, but she had too. "Sesshomaru didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?" he asked, still on edge.

"He was worried about this place," she lied, thinking on her feet. "He was concerned about how things work. He's over-protective." _Yeah, right._

Haruto sighed and took one of Kagome's hands carefully. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive, Lady. Would you still be willing to go on that tour of the gardens?"

Kagome looked at his hand grasping hers and then at the door that led to the bedroom where the yokai lord was still sleeping. _What Sesshomaru doesn't know won't hurt me. _

"Unless, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it," he said when she hesitated.

"Sesshomaru doesn't control me," she said boldly. _Well…._ "Let me go change."

She quickly disappeared into her room. She picked up a kimono that was a pink tan color with prairie roses all over the sleeves with a matching chocolate brown obi. She slipped all the layers on, proud of herself for not needing Sesshomaru's help. She reached her arms around to tie the obi but her fingers kept slipping. Finally she gave up and left the room, holding the obi awkwardly so it wouldn't drag.

"Will you help me, General?" she asked turning to show him her predicament. "Sesshomaru usually helps me dress."

He began tying the sash around her back. "Is his Lord so domineering that he doesn't allow a maid to dress you?"

The girl laughed. "Sesshomaru just liked to prove his capableness."

"And he likes to see his Lady nude," Haruto said. He paused when Kagome froze. "I'm sorry, that was not my place."

"I should say so," she said stiffly. To anyone it would seem just was just an insulted bride to be of a royal line, but really Kagome's mind was reeling with images of accidentally seeing Sesshomaru naked and him dressing her every day.

"Let us forget my rude comment and go?" he asked. He offered his arm and with one final glance at Sesshomaru's closed bedroom door, she let him lead her out.

Kagome was impressed with Haruto's tour of the gardens. Behind the castle, there was a full hedge maze that was brushed down hourly so it would remain perfectly white. There were rose bushes as tall as her with roses varying in size: anywhere from her two fists put together to her head. There was climbing ivy up the north castle wall- Kagome only knew it was north because the general told her so. There was a koi pond on the west side of the labyrinth of bushes, though Kagome found that she didn't enjoy them as much as regular fish because they were all white.

Kagome wasn't just impressed with garden but with Haruto also. He had a sense of humor, light hearted, and kind. Kagome realized that he seemed to be like her four 'love interests' combined: InuYasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, and even Hojo. He had humor like Inuyasha but without the language. As strong as Koga, but not full of himself. Protective like Sesshomaru but not cold. And caring like Hojo just not over bearing.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Kagome?" he asked sitting her down on a marble bench next to the koi pond. The legs of the bench were cranes balanced on one leg.

"Very much, thank you," she said making room for him to sit too. "It's so much different than home."

"What is your home like?" he asked. "Zakuro forbids us to talk about the land above."

"Whu is that?" she asked. "She seems..."

"Controlling, you can say it," he says. "Which is exactly why we can't talk about the world above: she doesn't like to admit she doesn't rule the world."

"There other kingdoms though," she said. "She doesn't control those."

"She's influential," he replied. "Now, tell me, what's it like?"

"The plants are all green," she said. "Different shades. Everything's smaller."

"How small?" he asked propping his head in hand and resting it on his knee. He gazed at her, interested, with bright and amused eyes.

"About a fourth smaller than everything here, I'd say," she said thinking. Sizes were odd here. "Oh, and the sky." How could she forget something so vital.

"The sky?" he asked sitting up.

"It's over everything," she said waving her arms over her head. "Like the cave ceiling."

"How big is it?"

"It goes on forever," she said. "It spreads over the whole world and turns into outer space."

"It can't go on forever," he said shaking his head. "Impossible."

"Well, it stops when it hits another planet, obviously," she said.

"There are other planets?" he asked eyes big.

"Yes, and other universes," she said. Haruto obviously had had enough of having his mind boggled.

"Are all women as educated as you?" he asked smiling gently. It was an innocent smile that made her heart flutter.

"No," she said. "I'm special, I guess." _Special as in from the future and I know things other people don't. I won't confuse Haruto with the idea of time travel though._

He rocked back and braced himself with hands that curved over the edge. He was long fingered with inch long, sharpened nails. His skin was like everyone else's: nearly translucent, but Kagome thought him very handsome. "How did you meet Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked. He sounded a little bitter, almost even jealous.

"I'm good friends with his brother," she replied. _That's the first I've said that's honest to god true._ "He introduced us."_ Though 'introduced' isn't really the word._

"Did he court you long?" Haruto asked. She saw his hands tighten around the edge. She decided to be nice.

"We never really courted," she replied and was rewarded with his hands relaxing.

"So it was love at first sight?" he asked coldly. "How romantic."

"I suppose."

They were silent for a long time. Kagome missed a breeze on her face. There were trees and birds and the smell of nature but no air flow.

"Is he always like that?" Haruto asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked startled from her thoughts.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru always so cold?" he asked.

Kagome started to answer yes but she changed her mind. _If I have to pretend to be Sesshomaru's future mate, I might as well have fun. Conceder this pay backs, Sesshomaru. _"Only on the outside," she lied. "He's a big softy on the inside. He's madly in love with me and would do anything for me."

She instantly realized she said the wrong this when Haruto jumped to his feet. He'd been hoping she say he was always cold and Kagome wished he was more emotional.

"I should return you before his Lord misses you," he said tensely.

Kagome guiltily followed him back inside. She knew a relationship with Haruto would never work. Kagome had her own world to return to, but she wasn't sure if that was Edo or Tokyo at this point. Inuyasha would be missing her, along with mom and grandpa and Souta. But it was nice to be around a man that cared.

"Thank you for a wonderful morning, Lady," he said without any of his previous warmth.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Kagome asked his receding back.

He turned and gave her an honest smile. "I would like that."


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome went inside to see Sesshomaru awake, dressed, and had eaten. Clearly he'd been up for awhile.

"Where have you been, woman?" he asked.

_On a date, daddy, would you like to meet him?_ She thought dryly. "General Haruto was giving me a tour of the grounds," she replied nonchalantly avoiding his eyes.

"And you did not ask this Sesshomaru?" he asked irritably. "I do not approve, woman."

"Shouldn't you find a more endearing term for me, Sesshomaru?" she asked sick of his attitude. "Like 'mate' or 'love'?"

He growled lowly. "Do not push, _woman_."

"This is only going to work if we both give a little Sesshomaru," she said angrily clutching her fists. "And unless you start treating me half decently, I might slip up and forget we're going to be 'mated'." She said giving air quotes with mate, though she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't get the reference.

"In which case, this Sesshomaru will end your life," he said getting in her face.

"And then you're up a creek without a paddle," she replied crossing her arms. "And mated to Tomoyo."

Without a knock or warning, the door slid open revealing the younger princess. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked dryly seeing the fake couple at each other's throats.

"What was your first clue?" Kagome said rhetorically. Asami slid the door shut behind her and sat down between the arguing demon and human.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked none too nicely. Apparently his disagreement with Kagome had made him forget about being polite for the time being.

"I thought you'd want in on palace gossip," she said. "Tomoyo's still pissed beyond compare."

"And what does that mean to us?" Sesshomaru asked pacing a little.

"She refuses to let mama order an escort to lead you to the other tunnel," she said.

"This Sesshomaru does _not_ need an escort," he said vainly. He gripped his sword's hilt dangerously.

"You won't find it alone. I've tried," she added bitterly. Kagome wondered how much this girl actually knew and how happy she was down here.

"How long does that mean we'll be here?" Kagome asked sighing.

"Until Tomoyo calms down," she answered. "Or until she gets her way. Neither will be happening anytime soon."

"Is her Lady so placated that she lets her daughter to get away with such childish behavior?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mama loves Tomoyo more," Asami said with a hint of sadness. "Tomoyo is older and beautiful. She'll do whatever Tomoyo asks."

"I'm sorry, Asami," Kagome said sadly placing a hand on her arm.

"It doesn't matter," the girl said though the lie was plain on her face. "I must be going."

Kagome watched the girl mournfully as she slipped out of the room. She turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm not sorry, Sesshomaru," she said finally. "I think you could be a little nicer to me." Sesshomaru gave her a 'like hell I will' look but she plowed on. "So you scratch my back, I scratch yours."

Sesshomaru glared at her and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind. "Fine," he said finally.

* * *

The next day, Kagome got up early, quickly getting dressed and tying her obi for the first time by herself. She ate just as fast, chugging down gritty water and eating a scone drizzled in honey. When Haruto showed up, she was ready to go, going out the door with only half a glance at Sesshomaru's closed door.

"What do you have to show me today, General?" she asked.

"What would you like to see, Lady?" he asked clearly happy to be spending the morning with her, even after the day before. "Would you be interested in the castle study? Since we were speaking of education yesterday?"

"That would be nice," she said.

He led her down a corridor she hadn't seen yet. The walls were covered in wall hangings of pale yellow eyed people. "These are past rulers," Haruto told her when she stopped to look at one. "All of our queens are here."

"How do you decided who becomes queen?" she asked.

"The oldest daughter rules," he replied.

"And if there is no daughter?" she asked.

"It stays within the family, until the line dies out. Then the people choose the next family to rule."

He opened a single crimson door that led into a bright room with chandlers and candle sticks around the whole room. The walls were covered in book cases holding scrolls of every shape and size.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe. "I've never seen so many."

"Her majesty believes knowledge is power," he said slightly bitter. "Which is why she keeps such beauty to herself."

"Are we not supposedly be in here?" she asked worried. She made a move towards the door.

He grabbed her hand and gave her a grin. "I have clearance. You get special treatment when you're a general."

They spent the rest of the morning in the library. Haruto showed her everything from maps to fairy tales that the princesses had been read when they were small. The maps she saw were an identical version of the Japanese island, just underground.

"I wonder if there are other underground kingdoms," she wondered aloud. "All over the world!"

"I'm sure there are," Haruto said smiling at her. The smile that always made her blush and forced her to look away.

Around lunch Haruto returned her to Sesshomaru. He kissed her hand and left. When she got inside, Sesshomaru said nothing but unhappily rolled his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**The chapter you've all been waiting for!...sort of...**

* * *

Kagome walked back into the joint sitting room she shared with the silent yokia after an afternoon with General Haruto. She sat down on the pale blue longue with a happy sigh and flushed face. Haruto was so flattering and much easier to talk to than InuYasha or Sesshomaru. He was unlike anyone she'd met, even in her own time. _Why can't every man be like Haruto?_

Today he'd showed her the stables. Every horse was like the ones above but bigger with a fifth leg. They came in every color: roan, dapple, and chestnut. They had long ears that were soft and fuzzy. Haruto showed her his steed, a grey stallion with two yellow eyes and a third blue one. They'd gone for a ride where he showed her the soldier's training grounds. Some were practicing sword play but Kagome was more interested in the archery. They curved bows, bigger than the ones she was used to.

"Would you like to try?" Haruto had asked, seeing her eyeing them interestedly.

He'd handed her one and stepped up behind her. "So, put one hand here, the other one here to draw back the bow."

"I know how to use a bow," she'd snapped. She then felt a little guilty for her harshness but she didn't like being treated like she was incapable.

He stepped back and watched her draw the tight bow. Her arm had wavered a little and out of the corner of her eye she'd seen him smirk a little. _I'll prove him wrong!_ She'd let loose and watched the arrow hit with a solid _thunk_ in the center of the circular target.

She'd grinned at his obvious surprise. Then, he'd grinned. "Maybe we should leave before you show me up," he'd said.

The daiyokai stepped out of his bed room upon hearing her enter. Sesshomaru looked at the giddy girl. "You were with him again, were you not?" he said with distaste. Sesshomaru had been nicer to her, though not by much. He would use her name, but only in company. Asami insisted he was slowly falling for her, Kagome insisted he was slowly going crazy.

She looked up startled out of her thoughts. "Haruto?" She asked with a shy smile. "Yes."

"Hn. I still do not agree," Sesshomaru sneered. _Such a weak man_. "The more you spend time with him, the more suspicious people will become."

Kagome laughed. "You don't approve, Lord Sesshomaru? Could it be you are jealous?" She said poking fun at the Lord with a wink of her brown eye.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl with a stone face but Kagome practically hear in her own head what he was thinking. She knew she'd gone too far as to joke with the demon. "Do not be so foolish," he finally said.

Kagome's good mood was suddenly gone and she bit her lip, refusing to look at the tall demon. "If I'm not good enough for InuYasha, why would I be good enough for you?" she muttered under her breath. _What a stupid girl I am._

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked turning back to her. Kagome hadn't considered the demon's remarkable hearing. "Repeat yourself, woman."

"I said if I'm not good enough for the hanyo why would I be good enough for the yokia?" She said looking at him through hard eyes. She set her jaw and crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru blinked at her, confused, though not revealing it to her. "Explain, miko."

"InuYasha still loves Kikyo," she said simply. "If I can't even get the younger half demon, why would I be good enough for the older full demon?"

Sesshomaru stared at her silently for a long moment. "Then my brother is, indeed, a fool."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked surprised. At the same time, she was weary of his comment. Sesshomaru was not one to complement.

"If the half-breed still loves a woman who is dead, bitter, and even trying to end his life, instead a woman who is alive and energetic, than he is ignorant," he said. "He should not dwell so on the past."

Kagome pondered this for a moment. "You don't believe in loving someone forever, Sesshomaru?" she questioned. She didn't know why she asked, knowing Sesshomaru had just sided with her, but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Both of those are vague and opinionated words," he said beating around her question.

She stood up. "How is love an opinion? Forever can only be understood as an eternity. If you love someone it should only be forever."

Sesshomaru stepped up and cradled her face with his one hand. Kagome's heart stopped at his movement. He bent and whispered in her ear in a warm voice she'd never heard him use. His eyes, for once, weren't cold but warm and caring. They showed an immense sadness. It sent shivers down her back. "I love you, Kagome, and I will forever." He stepped back from her, her eyes wide. "What does that mean to you, woman?" His voice was cold again. The sad warm look gone from his eyes.

"That you're crazy," she said exasperated. "You are absolutely crazy."

He rolled golden eyes at her, a very un-Sesshomaru move to say the least, but lately he'd been surprising her. What he just did was proof of that. "Think deeper. When I, or anyone for that matter, say they will love you forever, what does that mean to you? What are they promising?"

She thought hard for a second, knowing on the inside of her cheek. "That they accept me," she said slowly. "That I am important. They care about my well being and opinion. That my feelings are more important than their own. That making me happy is happiness enough for them. If I were to die, so would they."

Sesshomaru nodded. "To me, saying I will love you forever, means only until I bore of you, until something else interests me." Sesshomaru turned and headed for the door leading into his own room.

"Is that really how you feel, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in surprise. She couldn't imagine Sesshomaru in love or mated to someone, but she didn't really want to believe he was so cold as to only love until he was tired of the woman's company.

The Lord turned back to her. "I said that simply to prove that the love InuYasha says he feels for the dead priestess may not be the love you think of. That the love he feels for her and possibly feels for you may be different types of love. Both my comments were only for the sake of the discussion."

"Than what do you really feel?" the girl asked cocking her head interested in the lord's true feelings.

Sesshomaru did not meet her eyes. "My opinion of eternal love is none of your concern."

With that, he left, shutting the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome sat down the next day in Asami's bedroom, which was as big as all three rooms in the apartment she shared with Sesshomaru. Not to mention the twelve by twelve walk-in closet or the giant living room. She'd been hurried down here by Asami's maid, saying it was of the 'upmost importance' that Kagome get down there. Kagome was still in the clothes she'd slept in the night before.

"What?" she asked the clearly upset girl. She sat down on the lilac purple couch. Asami's bedroom was soft pastel colors that she hadn't seen in the rest of the castle. Kagome's heart went out to the girl, realizing this was her way of making herself seem softer. Asami looked uncomfortable in her own bedroom. The hime's desire to fit in had left the girl high and dry in her own home.

"It's six in the morning, Asami," Kagome whined. "Why did your maid hurry me down here?"

"Oh…" Asami said thoughtfully. "I guess yelling really does work. I didn't know if it was just Tomoyo or if it was the shouting." She shrugged, nonchalantly while Kagome's eyes twitched.

"Anyway! General Haruto," Asami said eyes boring into Kagome's like she was in a police questioning. To match her room, Asami was wearing soft blue, the color of a bleached robin's egg. The obi was a pale orange, contrasting nicely. "What's going on?"

"Ah- nothing?" Kagome said her eyebrows meeting in the middle.

"Liar," she snapped. "I've seen you together nearly every day since the ball a week ago, Kagome."

"He's been showing me around," she defended with a shoulder shrug and sunk back into the cushions.

The hime sat back rubbing her temples with delicate fingers. Her fingers each had a white gold ring on it, shining with quartz stones. "Kagome," she said after a minute, "I didn't lie to my sister, mother, and the entire court that you're to be mated to Sesshomaru so you could throw it away on Haruto."

"There's nothing to throw away," Kagome said shaking her head sadly. "Plus, I didn't tell you to lie to everyone."

"I assumed-" Asami began.

"You assumed wrong," Kagome said. She stood up and began walking the length of the room.

Asami's face fell, obviously hurt. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I just want you to be happy."

Kagome sat down again. "I'm happy around Haruto."

Asami placed a hand on hers. "Kagome, this isn't your home. After Tomoyo gets her head on straight and stops acting like Sesshomaru was the only fish in the sea, you're out of here. Don't fall for someone that can't go with you."

Kagome caught the bitter sound in Asami's voice when she mentioned Kagome leaving. She decided to breach the subject. "Asami, are you jealous?"

"Of you with Haruto?" she snorted. "No."

"No, I mean, of me being able to go home."

Asami tucked her head down and away finding something interesting on the granite stone flooring. "Yes," she finally whispered. Her head shot up. "Is it true, Kagome? Is it true what you've told Haruto?"

"What part?" she asked. She'd told the General stories of home, both from Tokyo and Edo. Sometimes, she over exaggerated. Sometimes she told him things of Edo and sometimes things about Tokyo but never told him about the time travel. She figured it was hard enough explaining the difference between underground and above without talking about the bone-eater's well.

"That there's a sky," she said her eyes filled with a vast sadness.

"Yes," Kagome muttered. "It's light blue and it never ends." _Except by sky scrapers._

Asami sighed dreamily. "Never being closed in. I could get used to that.

Kagome didn't tell the girl that sometimes, being under such a big sky, could make you feel alone. Or that you didn't need a cave to feel trapped.

* * *

Kagome returned from Asami's room to her own. She'd finally begun to figure out the expanses of the castle, taking only one wrong turn this time and ten minutes instead of half an hour to return to her apartment. The shimmering floor squeaked under her shoes and she winced with every step because the noise echoed through the empty halls. The floor reflected her grimacing face as she walked.

She opened the door into the sitting room she shared with Sesshomaru and found him standing next to the marble fireplace that had cobalt flames cackling in the grate. He turned at the sound of her walking in. Kagome was surprised to see him outside his bedroom. Since their discussion on love, he'd been keeping more to himself than usual. Kagome wondered if it was her imagination or if he was embarrassed and ashamed with himself for showing such a personal side of himself.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?" she asked. The Lord's face almost seemed guilty; like a child caught but not really sorry about it.

He didn't answer her question but instead held up a book. "Is this where you receive your lies?"

Upon closer inspection, Kagome noticed he held her biology text book. The title on the page said "Plant life," the header said "Photosynthesis." Her yellow bag was dumped out at his feet.

"You went through my things?" she spat. "How dare you!"

"Answer me."

"I guess," she said. She knew it wasn't a lie but she didn't feel like arguing with the demon and having him belittle her again.

"You guess?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I've already told you, it's not a lie," she said crossing her arms. "It's the truth."

Sesshomaru glared at her, "You are a gullible and naive woman to believe such outright lies and fiction."

"I told you, it's the truth!" she yelled stomping her foot. He was so infuriating.

He looked at the book carefully, flipping pages with his thumb. "Why isn't this a scroll and how did you get such perfect print? It doesn't bleed when you wet it and the binding is superb."

"Ah…" she stuttered. How was she supposed to tell Sesshomaru the book was from the future? "Wait, you _wet_ the book?"

He nodded nonchalantly. She ran over and looked at the soggy front cover. It had folded in pathetically, dripping like ruined cardboard. "Sesshomaru! Why would you do that?" she yelled. "The book isn't mine! I'll have to pay for it!"

"The book isn't yours?" He asked giving a small smirk. "You stole it?"

"I didn't _steal_ it," she said angrily. "I borrowed. Rented."

"That's what all thieves say," He said giving her that same dangerous leer. He looked at the book in his hand, turning it carefully. "I will release you from the lies you have been fed and your thieving."

With that, he threw the book into the sapphire flames. The book caught fire and was quickly burned despite its wet state. Sesshomaru had a smug look of self accomplishment.

Kagome stared at the burning book, knowing even if she grabbed it out now, it was pointless: the book was ruined. Her mouth opened and closed several times and she stared in shock at the demon. Her eyes narrowed in anger, surprise going to hatred.

She swung her hand back and slapped the demon across the face. Sesshomaru hadn't expected such a violent act from the girl and hadn't avoided the wallop. He tenderly reached up and felt his stinging cheek. Though it didn't hurt, it had been a strike to his pride.

He grabbed the girl by the throat, pinning her to the stone wall. Kagome gagged, knowing she'd went too far this time. She kicked at Sesshomaru's knees and clawed with her dull nails at his forearm. He growled in the back of his throat at the girl.

She glared at him. "Go ahead, kill me, Sesshomaru. You're arrogant and narrow minded and this is the type of actions that prove it. Just because you're a Lord doesn't mean you have nothing to learn! Don't tell me _I'm_ naïve, Sesshomaru, when you're the one that refuses to look at the world outside his own influence!"

Sesshomaru's red eyes faded back to a soft gold and his tense face relaxed along with the hand that gripped her throat. They gazed at each other silently for a long moment. Kagome breathed in and out angrily. A look that Kagome had never seen before crossed the Lord's face. Something like confusion, thoughtfulness, and gentleness.

The daiyokia leaned down and kissed the girl. Kagome's eyes opened wide as warm lips, not cold like she'd suspected, pressed gently against her own. Sesshomaru stared at her through the kiss, judging her reaction. His long white hair brushed against her neck and collar bone.

He pulled away and let his hand drop from her throat. Kagome dropped to the floor, rocking back on her heels. Sesshomaru walked to his room without a look back at her.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down in his own room on the mat. He put his head in his hand, rubbing temples. What was he thinking? A human woman? His _hanyo brother's_ _human _woman? Talk about a mistake. He groaned, hitting his fist against the stone floor, allowing his emotion out for once.

He'd like to say he didn't know why he'd kissed her. Say she was unattractive and immature like he'd told the girl she was. But, to be honest, Sesshomaru didn't believe that and couldn't convince himself that he found her unpleasant. She was quick witted and wasn't afraid to speak her mind, something he found very striking, being as most women wouldn't even look at him wrong let alone slap him like she had. True, he'd been angry, but that was his inu daiyokia personality coming out and strangling her was more of an automatic response than anger or a threat. Then, the girl had the guts to yell at him and tell him _he _was naïve.

The Lord knew he was at little over reactive, okay, a lot. He didn't like the girl spending so much time with that General Haruto. In all actuality, Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of Kagome spending time with _any _male; even his stupid half brother, who apparently hadn't figured out what an attractive woman he had with him every day since according to Kagome he was still on his dead priestess kick.

Kagome didn't smell of other males; she was pure. Knowing that she hadn't been fucking InuYasha was very comforting. What a waste that would be. The idea of sleeping with a woman InuYasha already had- Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought. Disgusting.

He growled lowly. He'd have to ignore her for a week to make up for this slip. He had to hand it to the little hime Asami. When she'd said he was going to mate Kagome, he'd assumed it was just a sibling rivalry. Now he saw the girl was playing match maker and he was playing into it. He growled again, eyes flashing crimson.

He would not fall for it.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome sat on the floor for a long time, eyes staring into space, mouth agape. Sesshomaru, Inu-taiyokai, InuYasha brother, had just kissed her. And she _liked it_. Asami was right. Kagome's love life had just been successfully predicted by a thirteen year old. _I'm not sure if this is really good or really really bad…_

Kagome finally forced herself to stand up on her wobbly legs. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. _Don't worry, Kagome_, she told herself. _Heat of the argument, temporary insanity- there _is_ an explanation for that that does _**not**_ involve Sesshomaru being in love with you. _

His bed room door slid open again. He stared at her. "Kagome, this Ses-"

Kagome panicked and bolted.

She ran down the halls, skidded around corners, forcing servants and maids out of her way so she didn't run over them. She didn't bother to see if he was following her. She was getting away from him no matter what she had to do. She was _not_ in love with Sesshomaru. He was _not _in love with her. They were _not _going to be mates. For some reason, that thought made her sad, and tears flowed.

Kagome finally found herself outside in the garden on the bench near the pond that Haruto had showed her. She sat down on the bench holding her head in her hands, crying silently. This was more adventure than she wanted. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see InuYasha and Sango and Miroku and Shippo. She wanted her bed and her mom. She wanted grandpa and Souta. She wanted anything but this dim cave and Sesshomaru.

"Lady Kagome?" someone said.

She looked up to see Haruto. Obviously saying 'anything' should have crossed him out because she didn't want to deal with him at this very moment either.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

She shrugged.

"Can I sit?"

Either she nodded numbly or he sat without waiting for an answer. Her head was back in her hands, though she refused to cry in front of the general.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. "Trouble with Sesshomaru?"

"You could say that," she said bitterly.

"Will you explain?" he asked gingerly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome knew she should lie. She should tell him it was a couple squall. Tell him that she'd go back, she and Sesshomaru would have mind blowing make up sex and it'd be fine. But she was tired of lying.

"I need to tell you something," she said sitting up. "Several things, in fact."

"Alright," he said a little worried.

"When Asami told the court that Sesshomaru and I were to be mated," she began. "she lied."

To her surprise, Haruto's voice was annoyed. "You're not to be mated, then?"

"No," she said. "Asami only said that so Tomoyo wouldn't get Sesshomaru."

"First you're not with him, and then you are, now you're not," Haruto said. "What will it be tomorrow?"

Kagome, to be honest, didn't know herself, but she wasn't about to tell the agitated general that. "This is my permanent answer," she replied with a small smile though she wasn't quite sure it was.

"But he did-"she began.

Haruto kissed her. She mumbled the rest of the sentence into his lips which went unnoticed to him. He pulled her in pressing her uncomfortably against his chest. She struggled a little, trying to get away from him.

_Aw, what the hell. _She finally thought.

She fell into his arms, letting him mix his tongue with hers. His hands roamed from her neck to shoulders to waist, never staying put for more than a second. Hers did the same.

She'd kissed InuYasha before and even gave Hojo a small peck on the cheek- he was always nice when she was home- but this was different. This was mindless, brainless. She wasn't thinking. She didn't even want to think. Unlike Sesshomaru's kiss earlier, Haruto's wasn't soft and gentle, but hard and anxious. She wasn't sure she liked it but she didn't want to admit Sesshomaru's had been better.

Haruto pulled away, staring at her. For the first time she realized how empty his eyes were. How must it be to live here, she wondered? She felt bad for her little princess friend and for an instant, for Tomoyo. The older princess had forced her little sister, who had less self confidence than she let on, to take the back burner and pretend and fake her way through life.

When she stood up, the awkwardness set in. "I should get back," she said finally. She turned and started to go back to the castle.

"Kagome," Haruto called after her.

"What?" she asked turning back and pausing.

He hesitated. "Since you're not going to mate Sesshomaru," he faltered again. He grabbed her hand. "Will you stay with me?"

Kagome opened her mouth and then closed it again. "I'll think about it," she said finally.

"Good," he replied with a smile. With that he went the other way to get back to his post.

Kagome's hand shook as she gripped the door handle. _Just go in,_ she berated herself. _Sesshomaru's the one who did it, not you. You did nothing wrong. Just go in!_ She sighed and opened the door.

Sesshomaru was sitting in front of the fire, cross legged and meditating. He turned when she came in and stood up.

"Kagome- this sess-" he began.

Kagome interrupted by holding up her hand. "I'd rather not talk about it," she said. "If you don't mind, I'd rather just go to bed."

She was half way to the door when Sesshomaru stopped her by cutting in front of her. Angrily he said, "No, we _are_ talking about this."

"Fine," she said rolling her hand. _There's really nothing he can say that'll faze me at this point,_ she thought.

"This Sesshomaru wanted to say that he," he stopped sniffing furiously. "What is that smell?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I was outside."

"No, it's…" he sniffed around her hair and neck. "Different."

"Whatever," she said trying to slip away. Sesshomaru caught her wrist, determined to figure out what that smell was. He got up in her face and inhaled deeply; his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Who were you with?" he growled.

"Wha-? No onSe," she stuttered, twisting her wrist to get away.

"I repeat," he hissed. "Who were you with?"

"Haruto," she murmured casting her eyes down.

Sesshomaru was livid. He gripped her wrist hard, "Rule three," he growled through clenched teeth. "If you're going to pretend to be my future mate, act like it as well."

"I told him," she said suddenly.

"You _told _him?" Sesshomaru asked. He didn't need that explained any further. He was beyond furious now.

"Yes," she said. "He had the right to know."

"And this was his response?" Sesshomaru growled rhetorically.

Kagome didn't answer but her refusal to meet his eyes was answer enough. He made a noise of disgust. The Lord pulled her across the room, with a bruising grip on her wrist. He shoved her in his room, slamming the door shut behind her. He ignored her angry cries and pounding against the door. Kagome sat down on the mat when it was clear he was not letting her out.

_I hate Sesshomaru._


	18. Chapter 18

Sesshomaru sat down against the rice paper door, allowing himself to mull over his rage. How dare that diminutive female humiliate him in such a way! Sesshomaru could practically smell that General's saliva on himself. Disgusting. She'd kissed him! The daiyokai could barely stand the fury that came upon him in waves. She would be staying in there for a long time, until she rotted away, even.

Sesshomaru brushed his long white hair out of his eyes, only to catch the scent on his own hand again. He wrinkled his arched nose in repugnance but for a brief moment, he imagined the ningen touching his own person in such a way, her hands on him. Her lips. He quickly pushed the image out of his head. He would not permit the young hime's influence to affect him so.

Originally, Sesshomaru had planned on telling Kagome that when he kissed her, it was a heat of the moment. This Sesshomaru would never sink as low as to be attracted to a human. But when she returned with the scent of another man on her, something snapped inside the Inu Demon. In some ways this was worse than thinking she had been with InuYasha.

If Sesshomaru had his way, she would not be seeing General Haruto again.

Sesshomaru looked up from his seat in front of the fire when Asami entered without announcing her arrival. It had been a full two days and Sesshomaru had only opened the door to slip Kagome food. She would immediately stand up and start yelling profanities at him, but the demon would simply shut the door again. After that, she always quieted down. He had said nothing to her and other than colorful words, she said nothing to him.

"Where's Kagome?" Asami asked. The hime glanced inside Kagome's empty bedroom.

"This Sesshomaru has placed her under house arrest," he replied with an internal smirk.

"Why?" the girl asked slightly teasing. She sat down next to Sesshomaru."Lover's quarrel?" The hime glanced over her shoulder at the door, making sure they were, in fact, alone. Satisfied, she pulled a flask of sake out of her obi. Sesshomaru watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye. He knew the child drank but he was still impressed how well she could hold her alcohol. He had soldiers that drank less than she did.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain his actions to you," he said turning back to watch the sapphire flames that smelled of vanilla.

"I demand you tell me," the girl said, now angry. She stowed her sake back inside her obi after one final swig.

"This Sesshomaru will not elucidate such mature situations to one as juvenile as you," he said. In all honestly, he didn't want to explain what had happened to the girl. The thought not only made him angry, but also gave him a twisted feeling in his chest. He knew what it was but he refused to admit it. Asami would think him weak: being jealous over a simple kiss.

"What the hell does that mean?" she yelled. Sesshomaru gave her a smirk to prove his point. Asami pursed her lips angrily at him. "Never mind. The words 'mature situations' explained it to me," she said. Asami settled back down against the seat. "She was with Haruto, huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded once.

"And so you decided to lock her in your bedroom?" she asked. Her voice gave the impression she thought he was crazy.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain his actions to you," he said again. He refused to look at her even though she had gotten up and stepped right in front of him, feet planted firmly and arms crossed.

"Listen, Sesshomaru," she said squatting down and staring the demon lord in the eye. "Just admit you're in love with Kagome. Then you won't have to lock her in your room and she won't go off with the General, or your brother, or the wolf demon."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at her, clearly surprised that she knew all of this and how many love interests Kagome had. Sesshomaru knew about his hanyo brother but not the wolf demon. "This Sesshomaru does not love her."

"Bull shit."

"This Sesshomaru-" he began.

"Will you stop with the third person crap?" she yelled. "Just unlock the poor woman from the room and tell her the truth!"

Sesshomaru sat silently, pondering what she had said. "Perhaps," he said very slowly. "This Se- _I_ have developed certain…feelings for the ningen."

"Kagome," Asami corrected.

"Kagome," he repeated sighing.

"About time! Kami be praised!" she said throwing her hands up. "Now, go tell her!"

Sesshomaru glared at her as she tapped her foot impatiently. "I will not go tell a _human _woman that I _love _her with _you_ in the room." He stressed every word in that sentence that was not part of his typical vocabulary.

"Fine," she said leaving the room. She stuck her head in the door before she left. "_Tell her!"_

Kagome woke up from a nap when she heard Asami's hard to miss voice filter from the sitting room.

Sesshomaru hadn't let her out in two days. She had finally stripped of the heavy kimono walking around in only the haori. He'd made sure to feed her and of course she'd start yelling every time he opened to the door but the yokai simply turned a deaf ear and shut the door again and left. He had yet to say one word to her and she didn't plan on having a pleasant conversation with the demon lord any time soon.

Kagome didn't understand why Sesshomaru was so angry. They were only _pretending _to be in love. The lord certainly didn't adore her. She certainly didn't care for him. Kagome bit her lip at the half- lie. Truthfully, Sesshomaru was the most attractive person she'd ever seen. InuYasha was a knock off version of the original. But it was hard tolike Sesshomaru, let alone love him, when he was so impossible.

Kagome pressed her ear to the door. "Where's Kagome?" she heard Asami ask. Sesshomaru's voice was so low, she only heard a rumble. She assumed he told Asami she was locked away because Asami then asked if it was a lovers' quarrel. Kagome snorted. _Yeah, sure._

"I demand you tell me!" Kagome heard the hime yell. She heard Sesshomaru's low voice answer and Asami yell at him to explain. There was silence and Kagome supposed Sesshomaru was giving the young princess a self confident smirk. "Never mind, the words 'mature situations' explained it to me," Asami said.

_Oh, God._ Kagome thought. _Now Asami knows! That's great. _

"Tell her!" Asami shouted at the Lord. Kagome not only wondered what that meant but also how Sesshomaru hadn't killed the child yet for yelling at him. The school girl heard the door slam shut followed by the slow sound of Sesshomaru standing up. Kagome scurried back to the mat and lay down. She closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe evenly.

The door opened and for a second all was quiet. "Get up, woman, I know you're not asleep."

Kagome sighed and pushed herself up, sitting cross legged. She modestly tucked her skit between her knees. "What do you want?" she asked glowering at him.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to apologize."


	19. Chapter 19

"This Sesshomaru wishes to apologize."

Kagome blinked. "Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Do not make this Ses- me repeat myself."

"You want to apologize?" She said slowly. She stood up and crossed her arms. "Why?"

"I have acted too hasty towards your actions," he said.

"Sesshomaru, you locked me in your room! For two days!" She shouted. Sesshomaru did not say anything so she plowed on. "Since we got stuck here, you have harassed, threatened, and used me! And when I do _one_ thing for myself-"

Sesshomaru jumped in, completely forgetting he was trying to say he was sorry. "_One_ thing? _ One thing_! You are an infuriating and offensive woman! Always mocking me and talking back to me."

"Because you deserve it!" She cried throwing her hands in the air. "No one can tell you you're wrong! You just berate them until they give in."

"This Sesshomaru does not-" he began.

"And that!" She shouted. "That third person thing. 'This Sesshomaru.'" She mocked.

"What did I just say about being maddening!" he yelled.

"Well good thing we're in love," she said sarcastically, "because I am not the only annoying one! We must be made for each other."

"Do you ever speculate why InuYasha still goes to the clay priestess? I have been with you for a month _pretending_ to be in love with you and _I'm_ ready to find a departed female!"

Kogame's mouth opened and then closed. Her coffee colored eyes filled up. Sesshomaru felt a swell of pride before seeing the tears overfill and flow down her cheeks. Kagome turned and walked out onto the balcony, sliding the door shut behind her.

Sesshomaru followed her. She was leaning on the rail, staring at the birds perching for the night on the roof top. "I apologize once more, Kagome. I went too far."

Kagome sniffed. "I don't try to be frustrating," she said sadly. "With InuYasha, the only way I get a word in edgewise is to force myself into the conversation."

Sesshomaru stayed silent but placed a hand on her thin shoulder.

She turned, her eyes were red. "All I've ever wanted, Sesshomaru, is one thing for me. To be loved for me. InuYasha only loves me because I look like Kykio; he only _thinks_ he loves me. Kouga only calls me his woman because I can see jewel shards. And Haruto? Haruto doesn't even know me. This entire time you've been faking it."

Sesshomaru swallowed hard. "It has not been false, Kagome. Not all of it." He hugged her to his chest. "Perchance, the little princess has influenced me. You must forgive me, I am not used to expressing feelings and nevertheless, perhaps love is too strong a statement. But Kagome, the thought, the image, of you with the hanyou or the General, or any other man, displeases this Sesshomaru far more than it ought to."

She pulled away and looked down. "I hadn't realized, Sesshomaru. I didn't know you cared. I'm sorry."

He took her chin in his fingers. "Do you share the same feelings?"

Kagome stared into golden eyes. Did she love Sesshomaru? He said he cared for her, but wasn't sure about love. Which, Kagome couldn't express so strong a statement from the Lord. She surely didn't love him, but she cared for him.

"I do, Sesshomaru," she said. "I do not love you either, but I do care for you and I don't like upsetting you. I don't want you with Tomoyo any more than you want me with InuYasha or Haruto."

Sesshomaru hunched over and pressed his lips to hers. She nervously placed a hand on his shoulder and he pulled her to him and cupped his hand on the back of her neck. He smelled good. Like rain and thunder.

He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. "Let us cease this argument and go back inside."

"Tell me, Lord," Kagome whispered. "Once you told me about eternal love. What is your real view."

"Kagome," he said with a wry smile, "someday, maybe. For now, let us cease this argument and go inside." Kagome didn't object and let him take her gently by the arm and go inside.

Below them, on the guard's west walk way, a figure hid in the dark shadows of the marble archway. Haruto stepped out, watching the human woman and demon lord step back into the room.

"You're permanent answer, eh Kagome?" He said under his breath. "A fool I am, then, to believe you. Mark my words, Lady, if it is the last thing I ever do, I will get my revenge for your betrayal."

He disappeared into the shadows. object and let him take her gently by the arm and go inside.

the back of her neck. He smelled good. Like rain and thunder.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Heyo! Chapter 20 is up :) someone mentioned to me that i'm duplicating sentences. I think it's part of the glitch still with fanfiction, I read through this chapter and there's no duplicated or messed up sentences, but if there are, sorry, hope you guys can follow. Please check out my two new one-shots "The Rival" and "Dreams of the Lonely" **_

_**Reviews please? :)**_

* * *

Haruto stared into his cup of sake. He was sitting in a dim local pub. Generally he wasn't one to drink, except on special occasions and only with his men, but tonight he felt like drinking himself until he forgot the name of Lady Kagome.

Three of the five men that were with him where already tipping on their feet, the other two were well on their way to matching their friends. One man, Ayaki, was hitting on the bar maid, pulling her onto his lap. At first she acted annoyed but when she finally noticed he was a soldier, she'd giggled flirtatiously and cuddled into his lap and stared at him through lowered lashed. Maybe Ayaki would get lucky tonight. Not like he'd remember in the morning, though.

_Lucky bastard._ Haruto thought enviously. Only a few hours ago had he seen Kagome pressed to Sesshomaru's chest. The harlot had said she'd stay with him, that she wasn't with the Lord but apparently that had been lie. The Lady was full of lies. He sneered at the memory.

Haruto hid it well, but he was a passionate social climber. He'd hoped by convincing Kagome to stay with him eventually they'd go to her world above where he would take her title and lands. He downed his shot of sake, waving the maid on Ayaki's lap for more. _Getting any title other than General around here isn't going to happen,_ he thought. _Kagome was my one and only chance. _

One of his men, Ryota, stumbled over to his general and gave him a hearty slap on the back, causing Haruto to choke on his freshly poured sake. He glared at the man, who hadn't noticed he was annoying the already distressed General.

"Why so upset Haruto?" He half yelled. Ryota couldn't take his sake and after puking, he usually ended up under the nearest table.

"Go away, Ryota," Haruto growled. "Can't you see that I'm trying to drink till I can't remember my own mother's name?"

"Aww! He's upset," Ryota cooed to the other men. A mocking 'aw' went up around the soldiers. "The Lady Kagome broke his heart." Ryota placed a gloved hand on Haruto's shoulder. "She was ugly anyway!"

"No, she was beautiful," Haruto cried, placed his forehead in palm.

A roaring laugh went up in the bar, several men slapped their knees. The bar maid back on Ayaki's lap was squealing. Ryota, chuckling and wiping fake tears from his cheeks, leaned on the table. "Grow a third eye, Haruto. I've never seen an uglier woman!"

"Too bad Sesshomaru didn't take Tomoyo's offer, huh Haruto? Then you could have had your ahem-" he cleared his throat, "beautiful woman."

Haruto only sipped his drink, choosing to ignore the men's hoots. "Can you imagine?" One yelled, "Princess Tomoyo and Lord Sesshomaru together?" They began mocking the dramatic princess. Ayaki stood up, dumping the woman to the floor. "'Will you dance with me, Lord?'" He said making his voice jump up to a woman's squeek.

"'Hn…'" Ryota mocked Sesshomaru, pretending to turn his back on the princess.

"'Oh Lord! My Lord!'" Ayaki feinted pulling his cheeks dramatically with his fingers. "'Don't ignore me! I'll do anything!'" The other men laughed at the accurate impersonation of their Lady. There were several rumors floating around of men who had gained money and lands for spending the night with the lady. "' I'll give you money and money! Anything, Lord Sesshomaru, just don't ignore me!'"

And that's when Haruto had a devious scheme.

He stood up, causing his chair to dump backwards. He stormed out of the pub, his cloak swooshing around the door.

"What's his problem?" Ryota asked the other men. His only answer was more drunken laughs.

Haruto thought over his plan that night and the next morning, perfecting what he would say to the little princess. He walked down the East Wing, Tomoyo's wing, towards her bedroom door. As heiress, she had the whole wing to herself. It consisted of a bathhouse, several bedrooms, rooms filled only with the finest kimonos, her own servant's quarters, and a kitchen.

He reached her bedroom door and rapped sharply with the opal door knocker. He waited patiently for an answer. A servant woman opened the door and usher him in.

"General Haruto?" Tomoyo asked surprised. She was lying in bed; her tear streak face looked like papier-mâché. It looked like she hadn't changed kimonos in several days and only the bottom white layer was on her. She hadn't eaten and it hung loosely around her shoulders.

'I've come to speak to you about the Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome," he said formally.

Tomoyo let out a painful screech. "Leave me alone! I never want to hear that name again! Leave me! I don't want to live!" She buried her face in the pillows. Her servant came over, trying to comfort her. Tomoyo angrily swatted her away.

"Hear me out, Hime," Haruto tried, stepping to the end of her bed.

She glared through red rimmed eyes, making the yellow orbs stand out. "Leave us," she told the servant. She bowed her way out the door, shutting it behind her.

Haruto smiled to himself and set a sympathetic face for the princess. "Oh, Lady, it must be so hard!" He said walking forward and bowing at her bed side. He took her hand and pressed it his lips.

"What's hard?" she asked pulling her hand away and wiping it on the covers.

"To never get what you desire, Lady?" he faked. "The life of a princess is a hard road to walk! To give and give and to never receive."

"Oh, it is!" She draped a delicate arm across her eyes, subtly offering her other hand back for him to hold. He took it, pressing it to his cheek.

"So I come to you, Princess, to offer my condolences!"

She lifted her arm and peeked at him. "Your condolences?" She repeated.

"Well, you were embarrassed before the entire court," he clarified. "Lord Sesshomaru denied you, breaking not only your heart but your dreams. You said so yourself, Lady, you give so much and receive so little. It was really the only thing you wanted, is it not, to marry the Lord Sesshomaru?"

The princess sat quietly, thinking on what he had said before responding. "You are right, General Haruto! He has broken my heart and embarrassed me! But what do I do?" She pressed her face in her hands, sobbing again.

_I have her right where I want her._ He thought with an internal smirk. "Which is where I come with an offer, Lady."

She sniffed and lifted her face. "An offer?"

"I will help you devise a way to get back at the Lord and Lady," he said kissing her fair hand again.

"Why the Lady Kagome?" she asked. For the first time Haruto realized how stupid this woman was. He had to spell it all out for her. _But if she was at all smart, I would have nothing to work with._

"Lord Sesshomaru, from what I have heard, is desperately in love with Kagome. She is the entire he shot you down," he said giving her his most pained look.

Tomoyo growled under her breath, wrinkling her arched nose and lifting a lip to show teeth sharpened like her mother's. "What should I do?"

"Punish them," he said simply, his voice hard. "Punish them for embarrassing you and ruining everything."

"How?" she asked, her eyes full of awe at the brilliantly scheming of the General.

"Request an Aristocratic Tribunal," he said seriously.

He could see the wheels turning his Tomoyo's head. An Aristocratic Tribunal was a court restricted only for treacherous royals. Usually it was done only when there was a plot to kill the queen, for conspirators, or something to that affect. Haruto knew, though, if Tomoyo went to her mother crying that she was embarrassed in front of court, her dreams were dashed, and her heart broken, Lady Zakuro would do anything.

The thing about Aristocratic Tribunals was that there was usually only one outcome. Whether there was enough proof to actually put them behind bars, the person was always proven guilty. No one wanted to vouch for the accused because a lot of the time, they were thrown behind bars too. After the tribunal, the person was sentenced to death.

He could tell the princess was swaying, so he pushed a little. "They must be punished for your pain."

"You're right, Haruto!" she said hitting her fist in the sheets. She grabbed his hand between her own. "What can I do to repay you, General? You have given me a way to redeem myself!"

Haruto wanted to shout for joy but he restrained himself. "Nothing, princess. Knowing you are happy is enough for me."

"But there must be something!" she begged.

"Well….there is something," he drawled with a thoughtful look. "But it is too much."

"Tell me!" She cried.

"Lady, your dream was to marry the Lord Sesshomaru. I only wish _I_ could have been your dream." At her confused look, he continued dramatically. "I am in love with you, Lady! The only thing I wish from you is your heart!"

"You wish to marry me, Haruto?" she asked slowly.

"Think of it!" He said standing with a flourish. "Your beauty and my mind! We could do anything! Ruling together!"

"Ruling tog-" he pulled Tomoyo to her feet and pressed a finger to her lips. He let his face drop. "Maybe I am too bold. But I can only imagine our lives together. You are the most beautiful woman, Lady."

"You are not too bold, Haruto. You are a man of experience and I accept your offer," she said taking his hand from her mouth.

Haruto could only smile. "Lady, you make my heart soar! But let us keep our engagement quiet until after the Tribunal; you have much to deal with already!"

"You are a brilliant man, General, and please, I am simply Tomoyo to my soon to be husband," she closed in on him. Haruto bit the bullet and kissed her.

"I must go…Tomoyo," he kissed her cheek and left the room.

Tomoyo had just promised him half the power. After they were married, Zakuro would vanish, Asami would conveniently disappear and his new wife would suddenly become fatally ill. Zakuro had no nieces or female cousin's to take the throne. Haruto would be the only choice.

This was working perfectly.


	21. Chapter 21

**woah! Chapter everyone wants :) LEMON **

**check out my new drabble pretty please?**

* * *

Sesshomaru took her inside, sitting her down on the futon. He kissed her gently. "I don't want to smell anyone but me on you," he whispered as he rubbed his nose against her neck sending shivers down her spine.

He lay her down, placing himself over her, his right knee between hers. Sesshomaru kissed her again, fiercer this time. Kagome kissed him back, daring to run her fingers through his white hair. It was so soft! Sesshomaru pulled back, placing butterfly kisses on her collarbone. His hands pulled the obi around her waist off and striped her of layers of the kimono.

She still wore a bra and underwear, feeling strange without them. When Sesshomaru struggle with the clasp, she helped out, tugging it off and kicking off the panties. Sesshomaru stared at the white thin clothes hitting the floor- he'd never quiet gotten used to her extra clothes.

"For a human, you are beautiful."

Kagome took it as the best compliment she'd get and kissed him again. Sesshomaru pulled back and stated taking off his own kimono. When he was completely nude, Kagome couldn't help but stare. He had a hard stomach, though his abs didn't show, and smooth pecks. He had no chest or leg hair. His missing arm ended in a blunt stub. On anyone else, it would have looked terrible, but on Sesshomaru, it wasn't disgusting or shocking.

"Do not forget, Kagome, you have seen everything before," Sesshomaru teased. She rolled her eyes at him.

Sesshomaru kissed his way down her stomach, settling on the patch of pubic hair. His fingers felt between her legs at the little ball of nerves. Kagome jumped, it felt so good it nearly hurt.

He rubbed, feeling how wet she was. Her legs tensed and released repeatedly, unsure how to respond to the feelings. His index finger slipped inside her, pressing against the top of her walls, hitting a spot that felt so good, Kagome moaned out loud. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, encouraging her to voice her pleasure more.

She nervously ran her palm down his stomach. Her hand found sharp hips that were outlined by magenta lines. Her hand curved around the top of his penis. They both jumped at her boldness, though Sesshomaru relaxed into the feeling quickly. She slowly pumped her hand around the base, wondering if she was doing it right. Since he didn't do anything, she assumed she was. Her hand felt wet with his precum that dripped in little beads down his shaft. She outlined his balls with her first two fingers. Sesshomaru in turn pulled the index finger out and circled her sensitive clit. She shifted, adjusting him to where she wanted him.

Sesshomaru moved down her body until he was hovering over the junction of her legs. He flicked his tongue over her clit. She jumped at the feeling. Sesshomaru ran his tongue horizontally, holding open her lips with his fingers. He began quickly licking at the lower half of her clit. She moaned his name, encouraging him to continue. Instead he stopped and moved up her body.

"You are innocent?" he asked her.

She nodded, though with his fingers between her legs, she didn't feel innocent.

Sesshomaru hovered over her again and Kagome suddenly felt uneasy with the knowledge of what was happening.

"Do not worry," he said smoothing her hair.

He pushed in and Kagome winced, though it was far less pain than expected. Sesshomaru pumped in, sliding almost all the way out before going back in. Kagome couldn't help but moan and then felt slightly embarrassed, though Sesshomaru seemed to enjoy it. He moved the same way again and Kagome groaned again a little louder.

He began to go faster and breathing heavy. Suddenly, he hit a spot that caused Kagome to gasp in pleasure. Sesshomaru paused to judge whether it was good or bad and when she nodded, he did it again. She moaned, eyes rolling back. Sesshomaru started hitting the spot repeatedly.

Kagome shot up, moaned loudly, feeling her stomach unclench in a pleasurable way. She cried out. Sesshomaru, at the feeling of her tightening around him, groaned and ejaculated. He clutched the girl's shoulders as he came, leaving hard bruises on her arms.

He pulled out after a minute, watching the panting girl. He settled next to her, tucking her against his good arm. She fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome was jerked awake by a pounding on the door. She sat up and looked at Sesshomaru who was sitting in a corner. He stood up and left the bedroom. She heard him moving around in the sitting room. The pounding on the door continued. She heard the door open and shut. Kagome crawled out of bed and shrugged a robe around her shoulders and stepped out.

She slide the door open to see Asami standing in the living room whispering to Sesshomaru. She stopped when Kagome walked out.

"Sleeping in Sesshomaru's room, Kagome?" She asked dryly.

"You must be thrilled," Kagome replied. Noticing the girl's usual happy demeanor was gone she asked: "What's going on?"

Sesshomaru and Asami shared a side long glance. Asami cleared her throat. "Tomoyo's- uh- come out of her room."

"Is that good?" Kagome asked, adjusting the robe around her shoulders.

"I had hoped so, but now instead of being depressed, she's angry," Asami said. "She's convinced mama to have an Aristocratic Tribunal."

She saw Sesshomaru's face tighten. "What? What's that mean?" she asked looking between the two royals. "Is that bad?"

"Very," Asami stated. "It's set aside only for traitors and spies. Kagome, Tomoyo's formally requesting you and Sesshomaru are put to death."

Kagome gapped at the princess. "Can she do that?"

Asami shook her head. "Mama will do whatever she says. Tomoyo's aiming high with this, but with the sob story she's pulling, no one will tell her no."

"Do we even have a chance, then?" Kagome asked stepping forward and clutching at Sesshomaru for comfort.

"When people step up for the accused, usually they're seen as traitors too. It never ends well," Asami winced. "I've tried as hard as possible to be seen and not heard but I'll see what I can do too cool Tomoyo and mama off."

Asami tilted her head towards the door and Sesshomaru did the same. Whatever they heard, it was too far for Kagome to hear.

"The guards are coming," Asami said quickly. "Listen, though: however Tomoyo came up with this, it was not alone. Tomoyo isn't the brightest star in the sky- that's what they're called right?" She asked looking at Kagome; when she nodded, Asami continued. "Someone else is out to get you. Be careful, okay?"

With that, she disappeared out the door. Within minutes, there was another sharp knock on the heavy door.

"In the name of the Queen," a deep voice resounded on the other side.

Kagome gnawed her lip as Sesshomaru opened the door. Three guards stepped in. All of them were dressed in full armor and heavily armed.

"You have been called for an Aristocratic Tribunal," the first said. "You are expected to be in the Queen's hall at the horn call of eight," he glanced at Kagome, wearing little more than a robe. "I suggest you wear something…appropriate, harlot."

Sesshomaru rushed at them but they only laughed and slammed the door behind them. A picture hanging by the door crashed to the floor sending glass everywhere.

Kagome stood in silence, staring at the door. Finally, she turned to Sesshomaru. "Now what?" she asked voice wavering.

"We go to the Tribunal," he said, "And state our case best we can. Right now, we wait on Asami to see if she can accomplish anything."

"And if she can't?" Kagome asked. "If we are found guilty?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm surprised? Only 4 reviews on the lemon chapter? Whatever! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on the balcony of his bedroom. Kagome's white and rose pink kimono fanned out around her as her bare legs hung between the railings. Sesshomaru was wearing the same kimono from the night of the ball, though he had donned his armor and swords, saying something to the extent of 'just in case.' That worried Kagome more than she let him know, but she was sure he knew anyway.

"I wish I had a clock, or sun light," she said breaking the silence. She rested her arms on the low railing and placed her cheek on her forearms. "It's nerve-racking: just waiting."

"Hn," was his response. His mind was clearly someplace else.

_I wonder,_ she thought, staring at the cave ceiling high above them. She could just barely make out the crystals. _If InuYasha misses me. If they're looking for me. I've never been gone this long, mom must be worried. I miss home, Edo or Tokyo. I miss the breeze, the smell of rain. I miss the sky. I even miss school_. Sesshomaru had apologized for destroying her book and accusing her of thievery, though he had never said anything about its continents, nor did she expect him too. Sesshomaru, as soft as he was towards her, still had more pride than niceties.

The horn began to blow, signaling the hour. The both looked up at the watch tower, where the demon blasted into the horn. After seven it stopped.

"Another hour, then," she sighed. Sesshomaru didn't respond. She looked up at him. "Are you afraid?"

"This Sesshomaru is never afraid," he replied monotone, still staring off.

"Never?" she asked. He gave a small shake of his head.

"What are you thinking?" she asked after another long silence. He glared at her for interrupting his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. But if I don't talk, I'll go crazy!"

"I'm thinking of the Tribunal," he said, "and what to do if it goes wrong."

"And if it does?" she asked but he didn't reply.

Another half an hour passed, though it felt like much longer. There came a knock on the door and the two turned to see Asami. She looked grim.

"You have about twenty minutes," she said. "You should go." She turned to the side to let Sesshomaru step by her. Kagome stood up, smoothing out her kimono. As she walked by the younger girl, Asami stopped her.

"Kagome, whatever happens," she said anxiously, "thank you and I'm sorry."

Kagome plucked Asami's hand from her shoulder. "You tried, Asami."

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called from the doorway. "It's time to go."

If waiting on the balcony was bad, waiting in front of the ten foot tall golden doors was even worse. More guards than she could count stood on either side of them, like they were a threat. Kagome wanted to puke.

"What will happen?" she whispered to Sesshomaru. The inu demon had hardly said two words since they got here.

"They will decide whether we have committed a crime against her highness or not," he said.

"I know that," she muttered. "I mean what else?"

"They will read the charges against us and then we will state our case and our accuser will argue against us, saying why we should be punished," He clarified. "It's like any other court."

"I find that hard to believe," she said crossing her arms. "Nothing here is normal."

He glanced at her out of the corner of a golden eye. She was cute when she pouted and, as on edge as he was, her nerves were also charming. He'd have to remember that for later.

A guard stepped up to Sesshomaru holding out his leather gloved hand. "Weapons are not allowed before the Queen." Sesshomaru glowered at the guard but shoved his swords into the hands of the guard.

The doors swung open. Kagome was blinded by light for a moment before her eyes adjusted. The entire hall had been decorated in black. The floor had been covered from corner in corner in black rugs. Torches hung from the walls, casting shadows against the walls. The natives' faces in the darkness were even more haunting. Their pale skin was shadowed in the light, making it seem like wax paper, their eyes reflected in the torch light and there was no mercy in those eyes.

They stopped at the steps up to the thrones that had been covered in crimson velvet. Zakuro sat on her high chair, Tomoyo stood behind her. Kagome was surprised to see Asami was not with her mother and sister.

Sesshomaru bowed at the waist, not taking his eyes off either women. Kagome fallowed in suit, bowing as she had been taught as a priestess would.

"You know little of our culture," Zakuro said after a moment. "We reserve dark colors for funerals. But this is such a solemn occasion, our normal venue just would not do."

She looked around, with a sharp toothy smile that Kagome could only compare to the Cheshire Cat. "Do you like our dark colors? Blue, Purple, Green, Red? They are evil colors. Black, like your soul." She sneered at them.

Kagome took the time to glance at the faces around her. All of them were in black or an equally dark color. After all their time spent here, the terrified girl was surprised they even had colors this dark. Her eye caught something, a bright color. Catching the other girl's eyes, Asami stepped out of the shadows. They men and women around her sneered at her choice of a white kimono. Asami gave a smile to her friend and plucked her snow white kimono to support her.

Zakuro sat up straighter and her pencil thin gray eyebrows curved downwards. "You have brought in front of this court on the charge of abashing, causing affliction, and beguiling her highness royal Tomoyo."

Kagome wasn't used to the Queen's formal speech and glanced up at Sesshomaru, who was staring straight forward.

"The punishment:" Zakuro continued, "execution."

The urge to puke became almost overwhelming. She clutched Sesshomaru's arm to keep from careening over. The demon lord held onto her arm to keep her up. "We request an acquittal, Lady."

To their horror, the queen screeched out laughing. "You expect me- us- to _forgive_ you? You and your lady have been nothing but a problem since you stumbled into our palace. You have brain washed my youngest daughter," she gestured at the little girl in white, "and put terrible thoughts into the minds of my people. There is no doubt in my mind you are guilty."

"Guilty of what?" Kagome yelled, stepping forward. "Sesshomaru shouldn't have to married a spoiled little princess just because you say so!" She clapped her hands over her mouth, flabbergasted beyond belief at her outburst.

There was a long silence. Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes in frustration, trying hard not to back hand his new lover. Asami covered her face in horror at the older girl's words.

"As Queen," Zakuro said slowly, "I do by find both of you guilty. You will burned until dead in three days time. You will now be escorted to the dungeon. May the Gods have mercy on your tainted souls."

Sesshomaru roared at her, a ferial sounds that pierced Kagome's ears. He lunged at the Queen. It took six other men to hold him back and drag him through the double doors. It only took two to take Kagome, they lifted her off the ground as she kicked and screamed.

Haruto, from his spot in the darkness behind the queen and his fiancé, smirked maliciously. _All according to plan. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Couple things to say to my awesome readers :)**

**1. Thanks for reviews**

**2. For those of you who can **_only_** post rude reviews- why are you still reading? I'm not forcing you.**

**3. Someone asked why Kagome didn't use her miko powers. I'm not a fan of Kagome's powers. Sure she could zap them but eh...I'm not gonna make her like tase everyone...Let's just say Kagome 'forgot' she had them. Silly Kagome! Always spacing out!**

**4. Someone else asked why Sesshomaru didn't fight everyone? Well Sesshomaru's being a polite aristocrate (for now) and that's not the plot line- easy as that. **

**5. This is the last chapter I had pretyped so if my chapters start coming out a little slower, sorry! Be patient? Pretty please?**

* * *

READ! ^^^^^^^

Kagome was tossed into the dungeon after Sesshomaru. She landed hard on the stone floor. The steel doors were slammed behind them. Kagome sat up and ran to the doors, shaking the bars hard, feeling more cliché than she ever had before.

She sunk to the floor next to the demon lord. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru," she said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It does not matter," he said in a voice that clearly said otherwise, "Zakuro had already made her decision."

"What are we going to do now?" she asked. Sesshomaru only grunted in response. Kagome had a terrible had sinking feeling in her stomach that Sesshomaru didn't know any better than she did. "Can't you melt the bars or something? Your light whip?"

"This cell is meant to be held for demons, woman, it's made to isolate an youkia. I could no sooner break through those bars as you could," he replied before setteling into a corner.

Kagome took Sesshomaru's expected silence to look around. They were in a back corner of the dungeon. There were lamps about ten feet down the corridor from them. In ever old movie about dungeons she had ever seen showed dark, dirty, and creepy. This place fit that perfectly. It smelt terrible. There were two buckets in a corner and for the life of her, Kagome couldn't tell the difference between the water bucket and the bathroom buck. There was an old plate with dry and moldy bread on it which the maggots had long since claimed. Kagome didn't even want to sit on the floor. She stood up, her hand searching in the dark room. She tripped over something and heard a sharp and angry shriek.

"What was that?" she asked shrilly.

"A rat," she heard Sesshomaru say in the dark.

"Oh!" She cried out in disgust. She stumbled around landing in Sesshomaru's lap. A blinding blue light came through the bars.

"Hope I didn't interrupt you two," a deep voice sneered. The two looked up to see Haruto.

"Haruto!" Kagome cried rushing to him, ignoring Sesshomaru angry sniff. "Please, Haruto, you have to help us!"

"Help?" He laughed at her, a sound so cold, it sent shivers down her spine. "You betrayed me. Why would I help you?"

"Betrayed you?" she asked confused. "Haruto, I didn't betray you."

"You've been lying to me since day one,_"_ he cried swinging his arm, casting shadows around the bricks. "You told me you were with the Lord Sesshomaru and you weren't and now you very obviously are!"

"Things are…complicated," she said glancing over her shoulder to a glowering Sesshomaru.

"I should say so, Lady, for now you're life is on the line," he said grinning evilly again. "But I shall give you one last chance. Renounce your love for the Lord and come with me. Hand over all your titles and lands to me and you and the Lord shall both live."

"Titles and lands?" she repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"You do have titles and lands where you come from don't you, Lady?"He asked mockingly.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. "_Lady_? You think I'm a royal? I have no lands or titles. I'm basically a peasant! I don't have anything to give you."

Haruto stared at the maddly cackling girl. She wasn't an actually Lady? He had wasted all this time flattering her for nothing? He was marrying the spoiled Tomoyo to get back at a peasant? He became angry. His hand snaked through the bars and slapped her across the face. Kagome stumbled backwards, feeling her raw cheek. Sesshomaru launched to his feet roaring and threw himself against the door. He clawed at Haruto who was now out of reach.

Haruto wrinkled his nose at Kagome. "It seems we have nothing more to talk about," the general said. "The next time I see you, you will be dead." He smirked cruely at her.

He disappeared down the passageway, his feet echoing on the walls. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru who was still at the bars. Sesshomaru turned to look at the girl; she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Ssshomaru," she said through tears. "I didn't know he was a fake…I thought-"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I know." He sat her down with him, pulling her against his chest. "Try to sleep."

Kagome twitched in his lap, obviously scared of the situation. She cried for awhile, not saying much. After nearly an hour, she settled in, exhausted and fell into a restless sleep. Sesshomaru forced himself to sleep.

* * *

"_Are you going to stop me, Sesshomaru?"_

_Sesshomaru looked up to see his father with his back to him. _This is the last time I saw him¸ _Sesshomaru thought. _I'm young again, too. _He looked down. _I hated this kimono. _His father's hand was dripping blood from his previous battle with the dragon Ryūkotsusei- the battle that killed him. _

_He remembered exactly what he had told his father and he repeated it without realizing it. "I'm not going to stop you. However, before that, I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tessaiga, to be handed over to me."_

_"If I say I won't give them to you…would you kill your own father? Do you desire power that much?" The Great Dog demon asked. Their voices sounded so alike. Wind rushed across the plains, whipping both of their long white tresses into their faces. Sesshomaru's sleeves billowed against his hand. He glanced down and noticed he had only one hand even though during this conversation he'd had both._

I couldn't kill you if I tried, maybe now but not as a child. Do I desire power that much? _Sesshomaru wondered to himself. _Yes, I do.

_"Why do you seek power?" His father asked. Blood dripped to the ground. _

_His mouth opened to respond on its own accord. "I must travel the path of conquest. Power is necessary in order to walk that path."_

_"'Conquest' huh?" Inu No Taisho muttered. "Sesshomaru is there something you want to protect?"_

_Unlike in his memory, his father turned around. The older demon had no face, instead a gapping back hole. He felt himself lost in the gloom and sucked in. _

_It was dark. So dark. He was standing on the edge of an abyss. The rocks crumbled and he was forced to take a step back. He looked across the canyon and saw Kagome standing on the other side. Her usually bright brown eyes were empty of anything. She stared across to him, wind blowing her dark hair. _

_The ground collapsed beneath her. Kagome dropped into the void below, short green skirt and dark tresses billowing upwards. She fell without flailing or screaming. Instead, she only stared at him. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees, watching the girl plummet. _

_"Is there something you want to protect?" he heard behind him. He stood up, seeing his father standing behind him. Behind his father was Sesshomaru's own mother, Izayoi, and InuYasha. Inu No Taisho pointed into the chasm behind Sesshomaru. The younger inu turned and stared into the depths. Laying dead on the rock floor was Kagome, Rin, and Jaken. He turned again to stare at his father but instead there was Zakuo, laughing at him._

Sesshomaru woke with a start. Kagome was lying next to him, breathing deeply in her sleep. He relaxed, feeling her heart beat against his shoulder, hearing it pound through his ears.

They would escape.

* * *

The next morning, they were awoken by the heavy metallic clang of the cell door opening. The guard glared at them. "A visitor."

"Hopefully friendlier than our one yesterday," Kagome muttered to Sesshomaru. She was still protectively tucked in his arm.

"Do not count on that," he said in his cool voice. His sharp nose pickced up a light and clean scent belonging to Kagome's new found friend.

Asami walked into their cell. She wore a rather grungy kimono, torn and ripped, and her hair was not done. Instead if feel in gray waves down her boney shoulders. Along the high bones of her left cheek was a dark purple bruise.

"Asami!" Kagome yelled launching to her feet and hugging her friend. "What happened to you?"

"Mama's not happy," the little princess said slowly. She shrugged at her old kimono. "This is one of Tomoyo's old ones. She took all of my servants and gave them to Tomoyo."

"And the bruise?" Sesshomaru asked.

Asami reddened a little with shame. "Like I said mama is not happy."

"What will you do now?" Kagome asked.

"The better question is what will you do?" Asami replied refusing to answer and avoiding Kagome's eyes.

Kagome shifted her brown eyes to Sesshomaru. "We- we don't know."

"We will not be staying here," Sesshomaru said forcefully.

Asami shook her head sadly, her bruised face catching the torch light and becoming more gruesome. "The cells are built to withstand and youkia and your swords are locked away somewhere. You won't and can't break out, Sesshomaru."

The guard rapped hard on the cell door, signaling Asami's time was up. She gave a pained look to her friends. "Well, I wish you luck. I'll come back if I can. Good bye, Kagome." She kissed the older girl on the cheek and disappeared out the dark cell.

Kagome sighed. "In a way, I think Asami might be in more trouble than we are."

Sesshomaru watched the retreating back of the princess. "In a way, this Sesshomaru agrees."


	24. Chapter 24

**gah! Sorry that took so long :( I know how the next chapter will go though I have nothing typed so it'll probably be a week before it gets out (maybe) I'm aiming at another maybe 4 chapters? maybe 5? depends on how i want this to end, kinda just writing as it comes... reviews :)**

* * *

Haruto stared blankly at Tomoyo as she talked. She talked and talked and talked…and talked. Mostly about herself. Did this girl ever shut up? Good thing he was planning the 'untimely death' of his fiancé because listening to this any longer than he had to would certainly be the untimely death of him!

"Haruto! Are you even listening to me? Our wedding plans are very important!" Tomoyo yelled at him, her pencil thin gray eyebrows narrowed.

"Of course, love," he said a little too monotone for it to be the truth. Tomoyo glared at him before launching back into their wedding plans with full blow exuberance. Something about 10,000 guests and a 400 pound cake? Dear gods, this was going to be painful…Now all he could think of was getting _out_ of this marriage.

They were sitting in her one of many rooms. Most of the room was a huge bed, covered in silk pillows and draped in velvet curtains. There was a silver chandelier hanging above them burning light blue candles. Everything was in white, making Haruto's eyes and head burn. Tomoyo was laying on the couch, propped up on her arm, staring at her fiancé. She was completely naked, covered only by a thin silk shawl that was covering only her shoulders and arm. Everyone once in awhile, she brush her breasts lightly to draw Haruto's attention. The only thing he could notice, though, was her sharp and unattractive ribs and hip bones. To be truthful, Tomoyo was so thin, there wasn't much of her breasts too look at, let alone make him desire her.

"I'm hungry, aren't you, darling?" Tomoyo said suddenly. He nodded dully. Tomoyo snapped her long thin fingers and yelled for a servant. Out of a back room came a woman, holding a tray of fruit. She kept her head down, her ratted gray hair shielded her face. She stopped at the foot of the bed and held the tray out for the princess to take her pick.

"Feed me, love," Tomoyo said, opening her pale mouth and closing her eyes. Haruto wrinkled his nose slightly before taking a piece and popping it in between her teeth. She closed her mouth, chewing and moaning in delight, though the general was quite certain it did not taste _that_ good. Out of his eye, Haruto saw the servant furrow her own fine brow in disgust.

He watched the girl carefully. She was petite and thin, though not sickeningly so like the hime he lay next to at the moment. The girl would be very pretty if she weren't wearing a torn pathetic excuse for a kimono and if her tangled silver hair was done. Not to mention the fading green and yellow bruises across her face. The girl's yellow eyes caught Haruto's own. Taking a long look at the girl, the man realized it was his own soon to be sister-in-law.

Tomoyo noticed Haruto staring at her sister and laughed sharply. "Do you like my new little toy?" She asked with a pointy tooth smile. "Mama thought I deserved it, my little wedding present, you might say."

Haruto tried to keep his face blank but Asami did a much better job. The young girl hardly even blinked at her sister's sharp words. Tomoyo reached up and squeezed Asami's checks, causing her cracked lips to pucker and split a little. "Mama and I will teach you to disrespect us, won't we?" she asked in a baby voice. "Time you learned your place!" she tapped her sister on the nose with a long nailed finger.

She let go over her kin, shoving her back a little. Tomoyo lay back on the couch, stroking her flat stomach. "Now go away," she said waving at the girl. "My fiancé and I have wedding plans to discuss and…other things." She finished the sentence by flashing a seductive smile at the general.

Haruto watched the girl's retreating back. Tomoyo began undressing him but Haruto stopped her. "I'll be right back, love," he said absent mindedly kissing her.

Hartuo jogged after the abused girl. "Girl!" he shouted. Asami stopped and turned, watching the general warily.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him. Hartuo smiled a little.

"I have a…proposition for you," he said slowly.

"I'm not interested," she said bluntly.

"That's why I'm here," he said not missing a beat.

"That doesn't even make sense and I already said I'm not interested; go back and have your fun with my sister," she said turning away.

"I suppose your right, I should have my fun with your sister while I can," he said shrugging. As he planned the girl stopped at looked over her boney shoulder at him. "'While you can'?" she repeated.

"Didn't you know?" he asked giving a very insinuative smile. "Your sister is getting very sick."

Asami's fine jaw dropped open. "You wouldn't!" she breathed. At his silence, she threw her tray of fruit down and stormed over to him. "You disgusting social climber!" She brought her hand back to slap him but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him and breathing into her face.

"Unless you want to end like your sister and mother, I suggest you listen to me," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked avoiding his eyes.

Haruto ran the back of her hand against her bruised check. She winced at his touch. "Even with this bruise, you are much more beautiful than your sister," he whispered. "Ever king needs a queen, a beautiful _silent_ one. Your sister's so skinny, I'm afraid I'd break her- if you know what I mean- I won't break_ you._"

Asami pulled away from him. "I will _never _be with you! I won't do that to my family." She turned away sprinting down the corridor.

"Just remember what they've done to you!" Haruto yelled after the girl. _She'll come around eventually._

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in the dark, Kagome hummed to herself while Sesshomaru sat quietly mulling over a way to get out. This was their second day here and both were getting a little edgy knowing tomorrow they had to find a way to get out of their death sentence. Kagome was obviouslu more nervous than Sesshomaru, though with her excessive humming and muttering, Sesshomaru was getting annoyed.

"Be quiet, woman," he finally snapped. Kagome's head snapped up and in the pitch black, Sesshomaru's sharp eyes could see her cheeks redden.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru," she muttered before turning back to the bars and wrapping her long arms around her knees.

Sesshomaru had never felt more useless in all his life; he'd been powerful when he was fresh out of the womb than he was locked in the room. He'd seen wolves and dogs gnaw their own legs off to escape traps and for once, he knew why they did it. Sitting here feeling so maddeningly ineffective was enough to drive him crazy.

They both looked up at the heavy clang of the metal dungeon door. There was the tell-tale pattering of running feet. The guards began yelling, their feet following after the first. A person threw themselves against the door of their cell, panting.

"Kagome!" the young servant screamed.

Kagome stared at her. "Asami?" Sesshomaru stood up behind her stepping up to them.

"Kagome, please!" she screamed, clutching the bars. "You have to help! Haruto- he's- Haruto's going to-"

"Get back here!" one of the guards yelled, coming down the stairs.

"Asami, speak slower," Kagome prompted, but the little princess plowed on.

"He's planning something terrible! You've got to do something! He's going to kill them!"

"Kill who?" Kagome asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

The guard came up behind Asami, grabbing her about the waist and pulling her away from the guards. He grunted at her flailing feet but managed to pull her off. "Kagome! Please! He's going to kill them and take me! HE'S GOING TO KILL THEM!"

Kagome stared out the doors as Asami was dragged off until she could no longer hear her screams. "Kill who?"

"Her mother and sister," Sesshomaru answered. She jumped at his voice.

"Why?"

"So he can become king," the demon answered staring past her.

"But only women inherit," Kagome pointed out.

"That's why he wants Asami."

"I don't understand," Kagome said lowering confused eyebrows.

"He has realized Zakuro would know what he's doing: try to usurp the throne. As much as Zakuro cares about her daughter, she is a queen first and foremost, she would sacrifice Tomoyo's life to keep the throne away from Haruto. But by going to Asami, who is still young, he has a better chance. If he threatens Asami with her family's life, she would willingly hand over the title."

"But he's marrying Tomoyo," Kagome said. "She'd give him the throne."

"Zakuro is in the way. He would kill her and then kill Tomoyo but that would just give the throne to Asami," Sesshomaru clarified. "He has to get rid of Tomoyo and Zakuro to get the throne."

"So as soon as Zakuro's dead he would divorce Tomoyo and marry Asami, get the throne and kill them both?" Kagome asked.

"Divorce?" Sesshomaru asked, his fair face lifting in a question.

"Legally leaving," Kagome said, deciding not to get into the entire process.

"He does not have to, no one would question him taking two wives," Sessshomaru said shaking his blonde hair. "He will be close enough to poison Zakuro, Tomoyo will take over the throne at which time he will do the same to Tomoyo. Asami will become his second wife and unless she lets the kingdom become a patriarch, he will kill her family. He has got the girl backed into a corner."

"What can we do to help them?" Kagome cried, tightening her fists.

"Help?" Sesshomaru scoffed. "In case you have forgotten, woman, these two women have put us on death row. This Sesshomaru refuses to help them."

"Please, Sesshomaru," Kagome begged. "Maybe if we tell them of Haruto's plan, they'll let us go!"

"If they do not believe their own kin, they will not believe two outsiders," he said. "There is no point to asking for an audience with them."

"But-" she began.

"Enough!" he nearly shouted. "This conversation is over. It is a sad thing that Princess Asami must be the one to bare this, but there is nothing you nor I can do to help. Now silence yourself."

Kagome didn't know what else to do but sit and be silent like Sesshomaru asked. As much as she wanted him to be wrong, he knew better than she did and there was nothing else to do. She'll curved into the corner and curled up before falling asleep.

There was a scratching sound that woke her up. She felt very out of it and rubbed her eyes. For the life of her she couldn't figure out where she was. It was very dark and she knew she was with Sesshomaru but she didn't know where he was.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice slurring through her heavy tongue. Her eyes adjusted and she could make out two figures next to her. One, the one that was brighter, was obviously Sesshomaru- his hair could be a glow stick- the other, she didn't know, but she got a sickening feeling when she realized that someone else had gotten into the cell and Sesshomaru hadn't woken up at the noise. He was slumped against the other figure, whose hand was over his mouth.

"Ses-" she felt a hand and cloth come over her mouth. It smelt funny, like gasoline and pickles. Almost as soon as the though crossed her mind, she lost it. Everything got blurry and then went dark.


	25. Chapter 25

Sesshomaru woke up slowly. He had a terrible head ache (like the kind after having too much sake- though he'd never admit to being hungover). His eyelids felt very heavy and it was all he could do to open his golden eyes. He shifted his arms, only to find that he was bound with heavy ropes. He seemed to be tied to a pole. It was very hot in here. He had slumped forward and knowing his eyes were shielded by hair, he dared to open them.

He was in a large circular and domed room. He faced U-shaped benches that were filled with chattering demons. They pointed at him excitedly, laughing and jeering. He glanced to his right and saw Kagome also tied. She was still unconscious. They were surrounded by hay and straw and up on some sort of platform.

Sesshomaru tried very hard to remember what happened. The last thing he could recall was waking up to a noise and then nothing. He assumed that because of the drowsy feeling, they had knocked both of them out with some kind of drug. Of course, Sesshomaru withstood a lot of that; he'd obviously woken up sooner than expected.

It was very hot in here and he could smell smoke- there was a fireplace somewhere. The demons in the stands were chattering and he was trying so hard to make sense of what they were saying but for the life of him, he couldn't clear his head enough. Sesshomaru heard Kagome moan and he turned slowly too look at her. His already hazy mind froze for a moment.

Kagome's legs were surrounded by flames. _This_ _was their execution!_ They had set fire to the straw. Kagome woke up slowly, just like he had, as the flames licked her dirty kimono. She tilted her head, intrigued by the flames, and then upon realizing what was happening, let out and ear splitting shriek. The woman struggled against the ropes that held her, crying out in fear and pain. The demons watching only laughed.

Sesshomaru decided now was the time to act and show these haughty cave dwellers not to take lightly of Lord Sesshomaru. He ripped from the so called 'demon-proof' chains. There was a gasp from the audience and then a cheer- they liked this entertainment? Sesshomaru transformed into his true form.

The giant dog ripped through the execution hall, tearing apart everything in his way. The youkia screamed in terror as the dog bounded through the bleachers, snapping at them. He wore a grin of enjoyment as the blood splattered across his white fur. Several of them tried jabbing at him with spears and swords but it compared only to needle pricks. A few of them were poisoned, he noted, but he had immunity to that.

Through the cries of the demons, he heard Kagome's shrill voice over it all. He transformed back for the use of hands and made his way up to the burning wooden stairs to her. She was bawling now, begging for him to get her out. He tore the ropes off of her and swung her over his massive shoulder.

"You are fine," he said trying to calm her, "the burns are not awful."

Sesshomaru was forced to stop, surrounded by soldiers. He set Kagome carefully at his feet and stood up straight, waiting for the soldiers to come at him. The youkia heard his voice called out and turned to the left to see Asami in her dirty kimono. She held both swords in her hands and when he looked at her, she threw them at him. The lord caught them one after another and tucked tenseiga away while drawing out tokijin. Upon drawing it the sword began glowing, it's aura pulsating. Sesshomaru saw a nervous look pass over the soldiers' face. The youkia lord slashed his sword out in front of him. The blue kenatsu lashed out, hitting the men and killing them all.

Sesshomaru hauled Kagome to her feet and started toward Asami who was pointing to an exit. When they were within earshot, Kagome called out: "Asami! Thank you so much!" The princess opened her mouth to answer and then a strange look passed over her face. Kagome furrowed her brow at the princess before gasping in horror. A sharp spear point passed through the girl's rib cage. At the other end of the shaft was Tomoyo.

The two of them rushed forward. "You stupid bitch!" the older princess cried as she gave a particularly hard twist on the spear. Asami cried out, groping at her chest, trying anything to get her psychotic sister to stop.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand sliced across the woman's face. Blood splattered across them. Tomoyo stared blankly at the demon lord, her mouth opening and closing causing the blood to gush harder. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in distaste before drawing his nail across her throat. The princess slumped to the floor dead. Kagome winced as she tugged the lance out of the younger girls chest. Asami screamed in pain and feel forward in a dead faint. Sesshomaru grabbed her.

"Hurry, we must leave," he said to Kagome in a worried voice she hadn't heard before.

"NO!"

The queen's shrill shriek echoed across the hall. She came forward and caught her dead daughter up in her arms, screaming out in heart break. Her yellow eyes slowly rolled up to Sesshomaru. Her lips curled back showing her pointed teeth. "_You!"_

She stood up glaring at the taller lord. Her hand reached out to do Sesshomaru in the same way as he did her daughter. Then in a flurry of dust and flames, a supporting beam came crashing down from the ceiling and crushed the woman.

Without so much as a passing glance, Sesshomaru lead Kagome out of the hall. They ran out the large double doors of the front hall and out into the twilight forest. They stopped, asami still slung over Sesshomaru's shoulder, and stared back at the burning castle. Smoke billowed out of the windows, blue flames licking at the few wooden parts. The screams of the unfortunate demons caught in the burning fortress echoed out across the forest. For the first time, Kagome didn't think the forest was beautiful.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry this took me so long! :( :( Plus...you guys will hate me for this chapter. Sorry again...**

Sesshomaru and Kagome ran into the forest, trying to put as much distance between them and the burning palace. Kagome was covered in soot and smoke, her face smudged and lightly burned. Sesshomaru was somehow not even dirty, let alone burned and Kagome could only trudge after him in envy hoping he would stop soon not only for her sake but for Asami's too. She hoped he had some idea of where they were going.

Finally, he stopped and set the little princess lightly on the forest floor. She was still unconscious but because of her demon stamina, the deep wound was only dribbling blood. Sesshomaru sat down next to her, peeling away the layers of clothing to inspect the bloody lesion. He lightly touched the area around it watching her reaction to see if she would react. Kagome noticed the girl didn't flinch when Sesshomaru prodded girl's rib cage.

Sesshomaru began rubbing at the deep gash, removing dirt and dried blood. Without the grunge, the impalement was red with infection though a lot less than Kagome expected. Sesshomaru paused a minute, sniffed and liked the dried blood off his finger.

"Look, Sesshomaru!" said Kagome absolutely thrilled. "It doesn't even look that bad and she didn't flinch when you touched it!"

Sesshomaru didn't look at relieved as Kagome did, despite the stone face he usually wore, something like disappointment crossed his eyes. "Kagome…" he said drawing her up and away from the still comatose girl. "She is not alright."

Kagome stopped, very confused. "But it's already healing!"

"Her body fights infection and stops the bleeding but the spear was poisoned," he said watching the princess. "If she were this Sesshomaru, she might have a chance but she doesn't have resistance to it. She won't last, Kagome."

Kagome reeled backwards and stared in horror at the little girl. "You- you can't be serious," she whispered. "Sesshomaru, you have to do something!"

"I cannot, Kagome," the large youkai said. "This Sesshomaru is not magic."

Kagome started to interrupt but a soft moan from Asami drew her mind away from arguing with Sesshomaru. She rushed over to the princess who was coming to. Asami's faced was so pale, it was transparent. Kagome could nearly see the blood pumping across her cheeks.

"Kagome," Asami whispered with a faint smile. "I'm so glad that you are alright." She gasped and coughed.

"Oh, Asami!" Kagome said, tears dripping from her eyes.

"My stomach…it feels different," the girlsaid "What happened?"

"You were hurt," was all Kagome could say.

"My mother and sister?" Asami asked, worry filling her yellow eyes.

"They-" Kagome couldn't bring herself to say anything. Even after everything the girl had been through, she was still worried about her abusive family.

"They were killed," Sesshomaru finished for Kagome.

Asami dropped her lantern eyes but said nothing. Kagome figured she'd already known. She glanced up at Sesshomaru who gave her an empty stare. Was he upset? Was he upset that the girl who had given everything up her whole life for them was dying? That he could do nothing for her? Or did he just want to leave? Did he not even care?

"I am very sleepy," Asami muttered, her eyelids falling. "Can I sleep?"

"N-" Kagome started to tell her. If she slept she might not wake up!

"Yes," Sesshomaru told her. "You should rest." Asami sleepily smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep nearly immediately.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Kagome whispered furiously at the inu.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said slowly. "She is dying, whether now or in an hour. Let her go peacefully."

"Just because it's easy for you doesn't mean it's easy for me or her!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "She saved our lives, Sesshomaru!"

"Then be a good friend and let her go without making her feel guilty. It will only be worse for you both," he argued.

"I _won't _let her die!" Kagome shouted.

"What could you possibly do?" Sesshomaru said with a note of smug condescending.

Kagome pursed her lips angrily at him. "I'll use my miko powers!" Her hand began glowing a faint purple as she reached out to touch the ailing girls.

"No!" Sesshomaru shouted as he grabbed her wrist. A muscle jumped in his neck at the sharp zap that went through him. "That won't help anything! She's a demon."

Kagome lowered her hand and her face dropped with it. "What can I do then?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied letting her go of her hand. "Be there for her when it's time."

"Alright," she choked.

"You should also sleep," he told her. "It has been a trying day."

"Alright," she said repeatedly. Kagome forced herself to lie down. Blinking back tears, she slept.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru muttered, shaking her awake. "It is time."

It took a moment for the meaning to register in her mind. Then she remembered Asami and she hastily stood up, her vision blurring from standing too quickly. Sesshomaru caught her arm saying something about being careful. Kagome hurried over to her friend.

Asami's pale skin made her look like a ghost. Her yellow eyes were also fading and glazing over. Every so often, she'd tremble in a fit of shivers.

"Kagome," she whispered. There was blood on her teeth and lips and more dribbled out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Asami, I'm so sorry," was all she could say.

"Kagome, don't apologize," she said. "I'm so glad I met you."

"Asami, is there anything- anything I can do?" Kagome struggled.

"Kagome…" she thought for a moment. "When I die, where will I go? Where do your people believe I'll go? Mama always said we turned to crystals but I wanna know where you believe I'll go."

The words formed before Kagome could even tell Asami her true beliefs. "You'll go up into the sky and turn into a star," she blurted.

"A star, huh?" she whispered smiling. "I'd like that. That's much better than what mama said. Then, when you go home, I can see you all the time. I'll watch you."

"I'd like that too, Asami," Kagome gasped through tears.

Asami smiled and laid her head back. She sighed contently, her eyes closing. She did not draw another breath.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for such a long wait! It's been over a year. I've gotten back into writing and have FULL INTENTIONS of finishing. There's only a few left so it shouldn't be too difficult.**

* * *

They buried Asami under a tree, whose smallest twigs were as big around as Kagome's arm. They laid her between the huge roots and pilled dirt and a layer of heavy boulders (Sesshomaru did most of the lifting) over her body.

Kagome knelt by the small tomb, tears running down her cheeks. "Bye, Asami," she whispered, running her fingers over the river rock. "I can't thank you enough."

Sesshomaru stood over Kagome. "Do you have anything to say?" she asked him.

"Hn." He grunted. He stood stoically, looking completely bored.

"You're heartless," she whispered. Normally she'd yell, but she didn't even have the energy to do that. "She's dead and you don't even care!" A look of crazed enlightenment passed across her face and she leapt at Sesshomaru. "Revive her with your sword! The Tenseiga!" She pulled at the sword at Sesshomaru's hip, sobbing incoherently. Sesshomaru back handed her, sending her sprawling.

"Sesshomaru?..." She whispered, rubbing her cheek.

"Control yourself, woman. This Sesshomaru already tried to revive her," he said. Kagome saw a look of confusion and pain cross his eyes. "It did not succeed."

"Why?" she asked.

"Tenseiga saw it unwise," he replied so softly, Kagome almost didn't hear him.

"Tenseiga…didn't want to revive her?" She said slowly.

"Some things are worse than death, miko," he replied. He nudged a 'small' rock with his foot that had rolled away from the rest of Asami's grave- small being half the size of Kagome's head.

A fresh wave of tears rolled down Kagome's face. "What could be worse than, this, huh Sesshomaru? Asami was the only person here who bothered to help us. If it weren't for her, you'd be mated and who knows what would have happened to me!"

"You are being selfish, woman," he said harshly.

"Sel-selfish!" Kagome said appalled. "How am I being sel-

"What did you do in return for all her help, woman? What could you do? When we returned above ground, what would have happened to her? Her older sister would have ascended the throne where Asami would have been publically accused and found guilty of helping us. She would have been destroyed and not so kindly as she was now; not with people who gave her a proper interment."

Kagome sat on the ground, the grass nearly up to her waist. "We could have taken her with us," she whispered. "She wanted to see the sky."

"Would you have taken care of her then, too?" he mocked. "Despite what you might believe, even with our array of demonic individuals, the demon world is not so accepting. Because of whom she is, what she is, and where she ails from, she would have been no better than a hanyou. Think of my half-breed brother, miko. Would you wish that fate on anyone?"

"No," Kagome whispered. "No, I wouldn't. You right."

Sesshomaru placed a large hand on her shoulder. Kagome gripped it and pressed it against her cheek. The demon squatted down in front of her and ran his thumb across the lines of her face. "She condemned herself the moment she decided to befriend us. She knew all along what the consequence would be. She is at peace now."

They sat in silence together, Sesshomaru smoothing her face and hair as she cried into the palm of his hand. The twilight forest was unusually quiet, and the quartz that fell from overhead fell she a soft rain. It did not, however, cover the boulders that covered Asami's tiny body. It was if the forest wanted everyone to see what had happened here.

"Let us go, Kagome," he said getting up. "There is nothing keeping us here." He started walking away, though Kagome knew he wouldn't leave her.

"Okay," she said standing up and wiping her eyes. "Let me just grab-" Kagome looked around frantically. "Sesshomaru! My bag! The one with the sacred jewel shards!"

"What about it?" He asked stopping.

"It's still back in the palace!" She said pointing behind her.

"We are not going back," he argued with her. "Now let us go."

"But what about Naraku?" she shouted at him. "You want him dead just as much as we do!"

Sesshomaru paused and seemed to think for a minute, though his face didn't change any. Kagome waited impatiently, tapping her foot. "We will return and look for the shards."

Kagome turned and ran back down the path but Sesshomaru stopped her. "That way," he said pointing to her far right.

"Oh….right…"

If anyone had lived, the castle had been disserted quickly. The remains and rubble still smoked and burned in the clearing. A startled horse rain by them, neighing in fright and forcing Kagome to get out of its path, less she be trampled. Besides the horse and the sound of crackling flames, it was eerily quiet.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. She resisted the urge to clutch Sesshomaru's arm like a frightened child.

"Dead or hiding," he replied. He kept his voice lower than usual, trying not to attract unwanted attention. "Where did you leave your bag last?"

"In our room," she replied. She glanced around at the burning remains. "Though, I have no idea where that would be."

"That way," he said nodding to their left.

They finally found a vague area where they bedroom had been and began picking through rubble. Kagome's hands quickly became black and raw from the smoke and fire. What was left had been scorched to ashes.

"I can't find my backpack!" Kagome cried after nearly an hour of looking. "I can't find anything! This might not even be our room!"

"Your backpack, as you call it, you be gone," Sesshomaru said straightening up. "Look for the shards, those would not have burned."

Kagome sat down and began lamenting- she'd been doing that a lot recently. "My backpack's gone! The shards are gone!"

"Miko-"

"Naraku will win! Even without the shards! We have no hope!"

"Woman-"

"We'll never get out of here! I'll never see Inuyasha, or Sango. I'll never see my mom or brother or grandpa!"

"Kagome!"

She finally looked up at the irate demon, who in his clawed hand held the little jar that contained the jewel shards.

"Thank Kami!" She cried grabbing the little jar from him. She was so relieved she could kiss him, so she did. She put the shards back around their usual place around her neck.

"What do you wish to accomplish with restoring the jewel?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome was a little surprised; he usually didn't ask such personal questions.

"Destroy Naraku with it, I suppose," she said. "Killing him seemed like such a long term goal, I guess I've never thought about it."

"You are its guardian," he said. "What will you do with it."

"Inuyasha wants to turn into a full demon," she said a little sadly.

Sesshomaru made a grunt that sounded very close to the 'keh' that Inuyasha always made. "That is ridiculous."

"What else would I do with it?" She asked. She'd never thought of doing anything but letting Inuyasha have. "Inuyasha wants to be full demon."

"What do you desire?" He asked her.

"I don't know what I would wish for," she said honestly. She fiddled with the shards around her neck.

"_You_ could become a full demon," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up at him in revelation. His golden eyes and that simple statement revealed everything. Sesshomaru knew that once they returned home, everything would go back to the way it was. Everything that had happened down here, the intimacy, the secrets, and the self discovery they had shared would be like it never happened. He also knew that Inuyasha would never be okay with what had gone on between them. Their relationship could never be explained, or accepted.

Mostly, though, he was asking this of her for himself. He had such hatred towards humans, in the real world, he could not live that down. By her becoming a full demon, it would put them one step closer to being together. He could live with himself for caring for her. Even if it didn't solve the issue of Inuyasha, which she was sure he didn't really care about, it at least gave Sesshomaru peace of mind.

Kagome could only stare at the Inu, whose usually stoic face was, for once, naked to show emotion. He looked drained, emotionally and physically. He'd been carrying all the weight of their problems and Kagome had been blind to all of it. She'd been blind to Sesshomaru's true feelings and how much it apparently hurt him to know that the truth. They were star-crossed lovers that through a sick twist of fate, had brought them together only to be drawn apart again. Sesshomaru had been right all along, she had been selfish and even naive. But now, it was time to grow up.

"I can't." She said. She felt sick. "I'm not from your world either, Sesshomaru. I have a family and friends and a life back home. I can't leave him. Besides, I couldn't do that to Inuyasha. You may not care about him, but I do. All he's ever wanted is to be a full demon. I can't take that dream away from him. I can't leave him for a brother he already hated; it'd be adding insult to a wound. You, Sesshomaru, you would be okay without me. Inuyasha wouldn't, he needs me in a way you never will. You are strong."

He looked at her with shielded eyes. The emotion on his face was hidden behind a blank and indifferent mask again. "That's where you're wrong, Kagome. I am very weak. Very weak, indeed."

He walked away in silence, back towards the forest.


	28. Chapter 28

"You!" A ferial growl came from behind Kagome. She spun around to face a very, very angry Haruto. The fire had not been kind to him and had left his face badly burned. His skin had been destroyed in patches, creating a stark contrast between his white skin that had not been burned and the black remains. He had a crazed look in his yellow eyes and what remained of his silver hair was shredded.

"Haruto!" She yelled stumbling backwards.

"Look what you've done!" He screeched at her. "This is all because of _you_! You disgusting, low-life, little harlot!"

"No," Kagome whimpered.

"Look at my face!" He grabbed her by the shoulders in a bruising grasp. He forced her chin towards him when she tried to look away. "Look at it!"

"No-Sessho-" she continued to whimper. "SESSOMARU!"

"He's not coming back for you!" Haruto screamed into her face. The putrid smell hit her nose and made her eyes water.

There was a flash of silver and red and the sickening sound of flesh against bone as Haruto was thrown off of her.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried relieved.

The daiyokai's eyes bled red as he snarled at the general. Haruto tried to crawl backwards but was picked up by the scruff and thrown aside. Sesshomaru strode over to him and punched him hard across the face. Haruto's cheek caved in as the bones shattered. Sesshomaru continued to pound Haruto mercilessly as Kagome could only watch in horror.

Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and pressed the tip of the blade against Haruto's throat before drawing back to strike. Haruto made a gurgling sound as blood dribbled from his mouth.

"No! Wait," Kagome cried. The two men looked at her in surprise. "Let him live. Let him come with us!"

"Kagome…" both said at the same time. Haruto's was in relief, while Sesshomaru's deep voice rumbled in disappointment.

Haruto dragged his broken body towards her, kissing the dirt at her feet. "You truly are a lady! Thank you! Thank you Kagome!"

"I didn't do it for you!" Kagome cried in disgust. She wanted badly to kick what was left of his face. "I did it for us."

She looked at Sesshomaru. "We don't know the way out but I bet he does. We can take him with us and have him show us how to get out of here in exchange for his life. If he doesn't follow through, you can do whatever you see fit."

A look of horror passed across Haruto's mangled face but was quickly replaced by one of loathing. "And what if I refuse?"

"You won't," Kagome replied bluntly, "Because you're a coward."

Haruto's face contorted with rage.

"Deal?" She asked to both Sesshomaru and Haruto.

Both nodded reluctantly.

Sesshomaru walked over and hauled Haruto up. "Show us the way, vermin."

"I'm injured, Lord," Haruto practically whined. "Give me a minute."

"You will heal. Walk it off, as Kagome says," The demon lord said without an ounce of humor.

Haruto glared at them both before stalking off, nearly hissing at Kagome as they went. Kagome followed behind.

"Thank you," she whispered to Sesshomaru.

He only stared at her. Though his face could not begin to rival the hatred Haruto's had shown, the emotion there crushed Kagome in a way Haruto's anger never could.

They could have walked for days and Kagome would have never known. They walked and ate and slept at erratic periods. Kagome swore she never saw Sesshomaru sleep, his golden eyes were constantly on the sulking general, whose disposition was about as dependable as a rabid dog.

Kagome had tried more than once to apologize to the Lord, to try to make him see that what he asked was impossible, but he never responded. She was sure he knew the truth, he had probably known the outcome before Kagome had even spoken, but hearing it had hurt him more than he anticipated and he was licking his wounds in humble, albeit a little rude, silence.

Haruto grumbled every step of the way and the further they walked, the further into insanity he seemed to sink. He protests turned from words to animalistic moaning and howling as his mind broke under stress. Kagome more than once caught him looking at her with those yellow eyes that, more and more every day, resembled a ferial creature. Those looks were enough to make her heart stop. The sharpened teeth required by Haruto's culture, did not help restrain the terrifying animal he was slowly becoming. Sometimes, she swore she could see horns sprouting from the clumps of hair that remained. During their inconsistent periods of rest, Kagome began having nightmares of fire. In the fire a hulking creature in torn clothes with yellow eyes tried to tear out her throat with sharp fangs. The night terrors were horrible when Haruto sprang on her out of the fire; it was even worse when the creature was Sesshomaru. After she woke up from them, panting and dripping in a mixture of sweat and quartz, Sesshomaru would hold her until she fell back asleep. When she awoke again, he returned to being distant and silent.

"How much further, Haruto?" Kagome asked on what could have been their third, fourth, or 18th day of walking. Her feet were starting to drag.

"We are close," he replied. His voice now sounded guttural, as if every word were strained.

"What exactly has happened to him?" Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Demons, as you know, have been around for centuries," Sesshomaru opted to reply. Some were born from animals and became guardians, similar to myself as an inu. Others originate from a different manner one you are more familiar with. They crawled up from the depth of hell and became disfigured creatures with horns and claws called onis."

"Which is Haruto?" She asked, thinking of the horns she sometimes thought she saw. "You don't think he's an oni, do you? He doesn't look like an oni."

"Even oni's can change shape; it's what they are acknowledged for. Perhaps once he was one, but his lunacy has turned him into something much more sinister. His insanity had reverted him back to what onis once were: a creature of hell."

"So he's literally turning into a demon? Like a hell fire and brimstone kind of demon?" Kagome asked with a shudder.

"Close enough to one than give this Sesshomaru comfort," he replied grimly.

More than ever, Kagome was terrified of those yellow eyes that watched her.

The next morning, or close enough to what resembled morning, what they could make of Hartuo's grunts told them they were close to the exit. If it weren't for Sesshomaru's warning look, Kagome would have run for the sunlight. From the quickening of Sesshomaru's stride, though, she could tell he was anxious as well.

They came to a large hole in the cave wall, much like one they had exited when they first arrived here. They entered the tunnel that was barely large enough for Sesshomaru to stand up straight in. Kagome glanced behind them at the twilight forest that faded to a slight blue-ish glow before fading completely and leaving them in complete darkness.

It seemed to her, that this tunnel was longer than the one she and Sesshomaru had original walked through to get here, but then again, maybe it was just her anxiousness to get out. Her suspicions were confirmed when Sesshomaru declared it time to rest.

"I hope it's raining when we get out," she said laying down on the ground and tucking her arm under her head. "I've missed the smell of rain."

"This Sesshomaru agrees," he replied.

"Do you think they miss us?" She asked, staring into the darkness.

"Of course the hanyou misses you," Sesshomaru replied from out of the gloom.

"I'm sure Rin and Jaken miss you too," she whispered with a small smile.

"Hn," was his grunted reply.

Sesshomaru woke her up by shaking her. She groaned and rolled over. "Kagome, wake up," Sesshomaru said. "Haruto says we're close."

They walked most of the day, though. Kagome was starting to think he was lying before Haruto started grunting.

"Aroundeh…da…korna," Haruto moaned, pointing a scarred and mangled hand.

Kagome squealed in delight before taking off running; she could hear Sesshomaru's heavy foot falls behind her. She stopped about thirty feet from the cave entrance, almost not daring to believe it.

It was late evening, the sun just setting below the horizon and storm clouds were building in the south. Kagome collapsed onto her knees, mouth open in disbelief.

She looked up at Sesshomaru who stood behind her. "We're home," she said.

"Too bad you'll never see it," a deep voice said. They both turned to see Haruto standing straighter than he had in several days. The fading sunlight revealed what the pitch darkness of the tunnel had hidden. His transformation into an oni had been completed, though he was far more horrifying than any Kagome had ever seen. The horns on his head had sprouted and curled around his ears like a ram. The remaining hair on his head had fallen out, leaving charred skin from the fire. The skin that hadn't burned had turned a yellow, phlegm color. His eyes were wide and hollow, showing true insanity. His back was hunched, arms swinging low that connected to twisted hands.

"Now is when I take my revenge," he grumbled. "Maybe I'll still take you as a wife, Kagome. Think of the beautiful children we could have." Kagome shuddered at the way he said her name, how his long tongue snaked out to lick his lips.

Quicker than Kagome could have imagined, Haruto leapt forward. He seized one of the swords at Sesshomaru's waist and drew it.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed. Haruto lashed out at the bigger demon and sword came down across Sesshomaru's chest. "NO!"

Kagome covered her face, not wanting to see the splatter of blood or Sesshomaru's majestic body fall. When she heard nothing, not the guttural sound of Sesshomaru dying or his fall, she opened her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood without a single scratch on his body, looking for enraged than anything else. Haruto stared at the sword in his hand. "But…but how?" He stabbed at Sesshomaru again, yet the sword still did not cut.

In one fluid motion, Sesshomaru grabbed the sword from Haruto and kicked him solidly in the chest. Kagome heard the sound of his ribs cracking and he made an 'oof' noise. Haruto struck the back wall so hard, Kagome felt the shudder in her feet.

Haruto was dead.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the Inu, sword in hand. "But how?" She asked. "You should be dead."

Sesshomaru only held the sword out to her and Kagome looked at it and laughed. "The idiot grabbed Tenseiga, not Tokijin! He couldn't cut you!"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said. "Though, even with Tokijin's assistance, the outcome would have remained the same."

"Oh, of course," Kagome agreed sarcastically. "Smug bastard."

Sesshomaru allowed himself a smile. He looked up as he felt something hit him in the head. Kagome looked down, instead, when she discovered the floor still shaking. The rumbling became a roar as pieces of the ceiling began raining down.

"Run!" Sesshomaru yelled. He stashed the Tenseiga away and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

Bits of stone hit Kagome in the shoulder and head as Sesshomaru drug her away. "Faster Sesshomaru!" She screamed.

Sesshomaru skidded into the dirty outside the tunnel. He covered her body with his own and the entire rock face of the cliff tumbled down.

When the dust and dirt cleared, Sesshomaru got off of her. Kagome coughed and hacked, waving the dirt away from her face. For some reason, she wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru's clothing remained pristine.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," she said, rubbing her shoulder where a particularly heavy rock had landed. "I think so. Thank you."

There was another rumbling noise and both of them stiffened, looking back at the now hidden cave. A second rumble and a flash of light made Kagome look skyward.

"It's only thunder," she told the yokai. A smile of sheer delight lit up her face. "Thunder! Rain!"

It began down pouring with a flash of lightening. Kagome stood up, opening her arms to the rain, laughing joyously. "Rain!" She cried.

The school girl spun on her toes in the mud, causing it to splatter up her legs. Her hair was soaked but she didn't care.

Sesshomaru watched her spinning in the mud and rain. He stepped up behind her and she stopped spinning, still laughing breathlessly. "Nothing compares to this, Sesshomaru."

The inu kissed her gently, pulling her in with one lone hand. His wet hair mixing with Kagome's. "You are right, miko, nothing compares," He murmured as he pulled her down to the grass.


	29. Chapter 29

**This is the very last chapter. I promised I finished it so here it is! Thank you for sticking with me through the whole story :)**

* * *

They lay in the grass, naked and wet as the rain subsided.

"We will find the hanyou tomorrow," Sesshomaru said softly.

"Okay," Kagome muttered sadly. Before she could ask, Sesshomaru answered what she'd been thinking.

"I will remain with you until you are safely returned," He said.

"Thank you," she said cuddling into his side. She stared into the sky that was patches of stars and clouds. The remaining rain clouds were wispy, just barely masking the stars behind them. She shivered and Sesshomaru covered her with his kimono.

"Do you think Asami is up there?" She whispered.

"This one does not know," Sesshomaru admitted, equally as softly.

"I hope so," she said sleepily.

"Rest, little one," he said smoothing her black hair from her face. "It has been a tiring ordeal."

"Okay," she yawned. Kagome blinked drowsily, still staring at the sky. A star blinked brightly in the sky. _A star_, Kagome thought. She blinked herself awake and sat up.

"A star," she whispered.

"Yes, woman, the sky is full of them," Sesshomaru said trying to tug her back down into his lap. "Sleep."

"No, Sesshomaru," she said. "That star! That star wasn't there before! It's new."

Sesshomaru sat up too, staring up at the night sky where she pointed. "You are correct, Kagome. That star is new."

"Asami," Kagome whispered. She smiled and laid back into Sesshomaru's arm.

Together, they stared at the star in the sky that blinked down at them.

Sesshomaru sniffed the wind. It was a strong and cold wind from the east. Kagome clutched Sesshomaru's kimono that she still wore.

"They are close," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying to hide the excitement from her voice for Sesshomaru's sake.

"Yes," he replied, knowing none too well Kagome was excited to go home.

The pair walked through the forest on a deer path. Kagome walked a few steps behind Sesshomaru, keeping her head down against the wind.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her and she nearly bumped into him. He lifted a branch and through the tree break, Kagome saw Edo.

"Edo," she said.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, not trusting his voice.

Kagome only stood there and stared. She swallowed hard. Suddenly, she didn't want to leave. She had half a mind to go with Sesshomaru, to beg him to take her with him. He pulled her against him and she turned into his chest, trying not to cry.

"You must go," he whispered.

"I know," she said, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"We will meet again," he murmured.

"I know," she repeated.

"I don't love you," he said with a hint of humor.

That made Kagome laugh, which brought forth tears. "I don't love you either."

"But I care for you," Sesshomaru said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I care for you too."

The inu pulled her to her feet. Kagome began shrugging off his kimono but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Keep it," he said lifting it back onto her shoulder.

Kagome chewed on her lip. Then she opened the kimono and began unthreading the red ribbon on her school uniform. She tied the ribbon around Sesshomaru's wrist. He lifted his wrist to his nose and sniffed the red sash and then sighed in contentment.

"Sesshomaru, will you-" Kagome began.

He shushed her with a long finger against her lips. "I will always watch for you."

Sesshomaru kissed her one last time before pushing her through the trees. As soon as she hit the hill side, his hanyo brother raced out of a hut. He was followed by the demon slayer, monk, and fox kit. He could hear Inuyasha barrage of questions to her, including 'what the fuck she was wearing.' Sesshomaru was satisfied to see Kagome's only answer to that question was a secretive smile as she stroked the silk sleeve.

Sesshomaru watched her until she disappeared into a hut. He lifted his arm and sniffed the ribbon around his wrist, knowing that it would smell of her for years to come.

Sesshomaru inhaled the scent deeply and looked at the hut one more time before disappearing into the forest.


End file.
